Akatsuki Meetings
by Kori Kaen
Summary: After Orochimaru defects from the Akatsuki Sasori is left with no partner, he didn't like Orochimaru & hopes that his new partner would be someone he could get along with. He later finds his new partner is a talented Kunoichi from Iwagakure who shares his love of art but with a different idea. This also meant there would be two Kunoichi in the organisation... or so they thought.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**__** Heyaz, I'm Anime Aoi Neko and this is my first fan fiction, I hope you like what you read and please comment on it. :D Thank You and Enjoy**___

_**Chapter 1:**____**Deidara &amp; The Akatsuki**_

_**Sasori's P.O.V:**_

"_**Your new partner is to be brought in today Sasori, the team will consist of you; Itachi &amp; Kisame. You will lead this mission, since she shall be your partner, she may put up a fight and could possibly kill you all so proceed with caution, here's the location and her details," Pain said as he handed me a scroll with the details of my new partner and her current location. "I understand my mission and will get on it immediately," I said and left the office as Konan entered, "Good luck Master Sasori," she said and I nodded a thank you to her and left. **__'She? My new partner is a girl?' __** I asked myself as I opened the scroll and read the details, **__'Not bad, she was an Iwagakure S-ranked ninja and explosions expert with other abilities, we'll just have to test what she can do,'____**I thought as I told Itachi &amp; Kisame**____**about our mission and went to prepare. "Kisame we are leaving now," Itachi called calmly while we waited for Kisame who soon joined us and we set out for my partner's hideout. "So Sasori your new partner is a girl, do you think you and her will fall in love and we all know what comes after that," Kisame**____**mocked as I ignored him and continued on our 2 day journey. **__**'**__Love, what is so good about it that everyone craves it? They are so hooked on it that they are willing to die for it or compromise the mission because it affects your thoughts, I left love a long time ago after the deaths of my parents. Tired of that pain in my chest when I saw a child with his parents, how much care and attention he would receive,' __**"Sasori no Danna, where is the exact location of our target?" Itachi asked. "A small hideout just off the border of Iwagakure," I replied.**__ 'His kind of love is okay, he loved his clan but did not let that get in the way of his mission, he does not know that I know this because I got this information with one of my spies. I also know that he loves his brother so much that he spared him, which is an exception to my concept of love and a mission,' __**"We'll camp here tonight," I stated. "I thought we were going to walk all night too," Kisame**____**said as he collapsed on the floor, "Kisame, help set up the camp," Itachi said as we began to set up and then rested. The next day we arrived at a Dango shop that was not far from Deidara's hide out, "Let us stop here," I said as we reached the Dango shop. "We will reach Deidara's hideout in a day and we should be prepared, I suggest that Itachi handles the talking and if she does not want to come willingly you two will use force just do not kill her, she is going to be my partner after all. Understood?"I explained, "Yeah but why don't I get to do the talking or at least you? I mean aren't you going to be her partner?" Kisame**____**asked. I sighed and then answered him, "Because, I want to observe her abilities and see if she puts up a good fight," then Itachi also replied, "And you cannot do the talking because your appearance will startle her and she may kill us before we do or say anything," he said to Kisame**____**who nodded that he understood. The next day we arrived at Deidara's hideout, "This is her hideout," I stated and signalled Itachi to go, he nodded then went up and knocked on the door. "I'm coming, hm," said a sweet voice approaching the door, as the door slowly opened my heart beat faster, **__'Damn heart stop beating so fast someone will hear,' __**I said to my heart while looking at it, the only thing of me that is still human. "Yes, hm," that sweet voice said as the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman. I could not take my eyes off her; I looked at her from head to toe, she wore blue pants with a yellow long sleeve top, no shoes and her long blond hair in a hairstyle I've never seen before but just complemented her features, it was not ninja attire but it did make her look even more beautiful, if that was even possible. I looked at her face and saw the most brilliant pair of blue grey eyes, "We are here to bring you to our organization, the Akatsuki," Itachi stated monotonously. "Sorry, you're a really cute guy and all but as I've told everyone, I work by myself now so bye bye, hm," she said and began to slide the door shut but was stopped by Kisame's foot, "Now you wouldn't want us to use force and hurt you, huh?" he asked with a smile that showed his shark like teeth. **__'She's beautiful, no that does not really describe her properly, she's gorgeous from her flawless skin to her beautiful hair, what am I thinking?!' __**I thought still looking at her. **_

_**Deidara's P.O.V**__**:**_

'_Who do these guys think they are, hm?__I'll show them hm,__'__** I thought as I rolled my eyes, "Force me you wish, hm, you can try but you are finished if you do un," I stated, deciding to let him make the first move while I prepare my clay in both my hands. "Itachi you don't mind if I fight her first right?" the shark guy asked the guy with black hair tied in a ponytail and a struck off Konoha ninja headband on his forehead who nodded yes in reply and then he began his attack skilfully whipping out a big sword covered in bandages. He threw his sword at me as it ripped my shirt leaving just the shoulders and sleeves. Unfortunately for them I decided to wear my blue sleeveless top, "Sorry it's not your lucky day, now my turn hm," I said as opened my hands to reveal eight clay birds, four in each hand, and threw it onto the ground. I made some hand signs the final one being sheep, "You will soon see that I win this battle hm, KATSU!" I said as the birds began to fly but they were stopped by a metal tail or something. "Who? What?" I asked, a gruff voice replied, "**__**Kisame enough let **__**Itachi take over," and then Itachi stepped forward. "If you lose this fight then you must join the Akatsuki," he stated, **__**'**__I'm sure I can win with my art and secret weapon,' __**I thought, "Okay let's fight," I said. "Sharingan," he said as his eyes turned red with a black symbol in it. **__'Wait this is Itachi Uchiha, he killed off his clan by himself, he casts genjutsu if you look into his eyes, hm. So to win this fight all I need to do is keep my eyes on the earth, which is not hard for me hm,__'__** I thought as I performed my hand signs. "Earth Style, Stone Trap, hm," I said and hit the ground causing the earth around Itachi to crumble leaving him on a platform below the original ground level. "Hm, I've got you now, let me show you my awesome ninja tool, Elemental Chakra Rope, hm," I said as I lifted my hand and revealed my tool clipped onto my right hand, it was a long dark blue rope wrapped around my arm eight times, one end of the rope was connected to a yellow ring on my index finger while the other end was a multi-coloured object that clipped onto the rope holding it together. I unclipped it and let it unravel as I made some hand signs, "Ninja Tool, Elemental Chakra Rope, Earth Chakra Nature, this is over hm," I said when I finished my hand signs the chakra flowed to the object as it turned into a stone with sand swirling around. I swung the Elemental Chakra Rope and threw it at a tall tree near the Stone Trap to swing into the stone trap and then I threw it so it wrapped around Itachi ready to finish him off, "You are finished hm," I said with a smirk. "Am I? Look again" he said, I looked down I realised that I was in the position Itachi was in. **__'I'm in his genjutsu, but how, hm? I'm sure I never looked into his eyes, wait did it happen when we started fighting, hm?' __**I thought as I undid my jutsu. "Fine you win I'll come with you'll, hm," I said.**_

_**Sasori's P.O.V:**_

_**That moment after **__**Kisame**__** tore her shirt and she said her statement, I think I turned bright red inside Hiruko. **__'She is quite something; observant and intelligent, since she knew Itachi is an Uchiha and that he uses genjutsu thanks to his Sharingan. She is also quite talented and that Elemental Chakra Rope is quite impressive. Too bad that Itachi caught her in his genjutsu from the beginning, I'm sure if she did not fall into the genjutsu then she probably would have won. She put up a god fight but could not handle the Mangekyou Sharingan; she will make a great partner," __**I thought, "We should get moving now we have a long journey back," I said to them. "Wait we need to get my things, unless you all are going to buy me new things," Deidara said with a smirk as we allowed her to go back into her home and gathered her things, smiling since she won that tiny battle. Soon she was done packing her things into a scroll and put it in her cross body bag, "So, how long journey do we have, un?" she asked ready to go. "2 days," Itachi replied, "Then I'm not walking, hm," she said as she threw two birds on the ground, "Katsu! hm" she yelled as the birds came to life. "Itachi I suggest you control one, it won't give you any trouble, hm," she said, "So, who's coming with me," she looked at us. "Your partner, Master Sasori," Itachi stated as I just looked at him, "Alright Sasori no Danna come on let's go, hm," she called as I followed her instruction. "So we're going to be partners, hm?" she asked as we were on route to the base. "Yes Deidara," I replied, "Please call me Dei, should I call you Danna or Sasori, un?" she asked with a grin. "Whatever you like Dei," I said smiling, inside Hiruko. **__'I love her nickname and the way it just rolls off your tongue. What am I thinking?! Again!' __**I thought. "So Danna what do you think of my art, hm?" she asked taking me out of my train thought, "It's very effective and nice," I said. "Yeah, hm, I believe art is fleeting. It's an explosion, hm," she stated, "I believe art is everlasting. It is eternal and should remain for the future generations to see," I said. "I respect your opinion Danna, hm," she said with a smile. **__'Come on start a conversation, uh, think,' __**I thought, "I think you are a very talented shinobi," I said, **__'Is that the best you could come up with? That's all! You could have done better,' __**I mentally argued with myself.**__**"Thanks Danna, I wouldn't know how you fight so I don't know how good you are at fighting, but I'm assuming you must be very good for them to call you Master Sasori, hm," she said with another sweet smile. "You have a beautiful smile," I stated with a blush, luckily I'm still inside Hiruko but Dei on the other hand was not as lucky as you could see the feint shade of pink on her cheeks. "Uh uhm, thank you Danna, hm" she said nervously rubbing the back of her head, **__'She is really beautiful especially when she's nervous, urg never mind I'll just let these thoughts carry on nothing I can do to stop it,' __**I thought. "It is no problem Dei, so..." I started for her to continue, "What's the Akatsuki like Danna, hm?" she asked eyes filled with curiosity. "Well, there's only one other female, Konan who uses origami as her ninjutsu, and the rest of us are males. Pain is our leader and possesses Rinnengan, he and Konan were the original Akatsuki and are partners. Then there is Kakuzu, he has five hearts that enables him to use the five main chakra natures and because of that it is very difficult to kill him. Kakuzu kills and sells his partners so it is hard to find him a partner that will stay for long. Itachi Uchiha, who beat you with Sharingan..." I started but she interrupted me. "I know Itachi &amp; Kisame Danna, but I just want to know their abilities, hm?" she asked. "Well, Kisame is one of the 7 Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and can do many water jutsu and only he can handle his sword which he uses very well. Then Itachi Uchiha, his partner, who uses Sharingan but it does not only cast genjutsu it also copies any jutsu excluding Kekkei Genkai, blood line traits, and it can also develop further but I'm not an expert at that," I finished as she let out a low whistle. "Wow Danna, that's cool, what about your abilities? Why did Pain partner me with you? What happened to your previous partner? Did you kill him Danna, hm?" she asked blue eyes wide open. "No Dei, he, Orochimaru one of the three legendary Sanin, had to leave because he wanted to steal Itachi's body, we shared the same goal of being immortal other than that we were very different. I think Pain partnered us because we are both artists, even though mine uses human puppets, and I needed partner. As for my abilities, I am a puppet master known as Sasori of The Red Sand, what you are talking to right now is one of my favourite puppets, Hiruko, I also make artificial body parts in case someone loses an arm, or something but Kakuzu is the specialist who can re-attach the part if you have it with you, he is also the treasurer of the organisation," I stated. "Yes I heard that name before but a long time ago, hm," she said as I asked her, "Anymore questions?" she looked deep in thought before she answered, "How old are you, Danna hm?" she asked. "Uh, real or current age?" I answered with a question. "What's the difference, Danna hm?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders. "I made myself a puppet at the age of 17 so I haven't aged a day over that, unlike my other puppets I am made out of wood and the only part of me that is still human is my heart, real body is preserved in case something happens in battle, so I am an incomplete puppet," I responded, **__'I also didn't have my feelings until I saw you.'_

_**Deidara's P.O.V:**_

'_So my partner is a 17 year old puppet, puppet master, weird to say easy to understand, hm. Not just any puppet master but the legendary Sasori of the Red Sand he was someone I heard a lot about and even though he was not part of our village, I enjoyed hearing about him, he was one of my favourite Shinobi that were from other villages apart from Konoha's White Fang and Lady Tsunade one of the legendary Sanin, hm.' __**I thought, "Why did you turn yourself into a puppet, Danna hm? Don't say because you wanted to be immortal and how do you really look, Danna hm," I asked looking at the scary puppet known as Hiruko. "Well, when I was four I lost my parents in the Shinobi War, they were killed in battle while fighting Konoha's White Fang. As I grew up I tried to make puppets that were like my parents and even move without strings attached but it never work and I did not want to feel anything anymore so I turned myself into a puppet. I'll show you how I really look when we get to base," he replied with Hiruko's gruff voice. **__'I wonder how he really looks and sounds,' __**I thought and smiled. "Hey Dei, are you hungry?" Sasori Danna asked snapping me back to reality, "Yea Danna hm," I said noticing my stomach grumbling now. "There's a Dango shop down there, Danna gestured, "Yay I love Dango's, hm," I said with a smile while acting like a child earning a small laugh from Sasori. We all landed and went into the shop, afterwards we continued towards the hideout.**___


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__** Heyaz Anime Aoi Neko here (I think I'm just going to put 'Ty' from now on since the first review clearly said my name, Thanks Taz =D Lolz) so sorry for not posting chapter 2 quickly I'll explain after this chapter and I'll post the next chapters quicker, so for now enjoy Chapter 2! ;)**_

_**Chapter 2**__**: **__**True Feelings**_

_**Sasori's P.O.V**_

_**Dei asked more questions about the Akatsuki and me, I answered her and I asked my questions, learning more about her. We decided to set up camp before it got dark, **__'At the rate we are going we will reach the hideout by tomorrow afternoon, most probably,' __**I thought as we finished setting up the camp. "Hey Sasori no Danna, your partner is up on one of her art works," Kisame said with a grin as he sat to eat. I walked to where Dei was sitting on her, I think, hawk, she was sitting and watching the sunset. It began to descend, "Hey Danna, want to join me?" she asked, I nodded and jumped onto the hawk. We sat in silence for a while, enjoying the sunset, **__'This is my idea of true art, an eternal masterpiece,' __**I thought. "Danna, this view is like your artistic point of view. It is also an exception to my art, it's so beautiful and breathtaking but seems to last forever," she said as she continued looking at the sun slowly dip into the Crystal Lake that was reflecting the sky. **__'I just thought that,'__** I thought with a smile, "Dei, you are also my artistic point of view, you are beautiful and breathtaking as well as a talented shinobi and true artist," I said also shocking myself with my words I turned Hiruko's head a bit and caught a slight blush on Dei's cheeks. "Th-thanks Danna hm," she managed to say, "Dei, do you want to see how I really look?" I asked her, she nodded 'yes' in reply with eager blue grey eyes. I climbed out of Hiruko and stood on her art, she slowly scanned me with blue grey eyes. She smiled as her blue grey eyes met my red brown ones, "What you think?" I asked her as her blush grew darker "Uh, hm, uhm, hm, you are, uh, very cute Danna and er... uh... hm," she stuttered and looked at her hands to calm herself down, then raised her head and looked into my eyes. "Your eyes are such a brilliant red brown colour, it's easy to get lost in them, hm," she said with no hint of a stutter as she continued looking into my eyes. "I could say the same about your beautiful blue grey pair," I said still looking into her lovely blue grey orbs, "and Dei, you are so beautiful, if I had to list everything that takes my breath away every time I look at you, it would take me all eternity," I said as I sat closer to her. **_

_**Deidara's P.O.V**_

_**I was lost for words at his appearance, **__'He's just so handsome,' __**I thought. "I could say the same about your beautiful blue grey pair," he said still looking into my blue grey orbs, "and Dei, you are so beautiful, if I had to list everything that takes my breath away every time I look at you, it would take me all eternity," he said and sat close to me. I blushed and moved a bit closer, he smirked as he stretched out his arm and pulled me closer, leaving no space between us. **__'He's good, hm' __**I thought as I let my head lie in the crook of his neck. "Do you believe me Dei?" he asked, looking down at me, "About what Danna, hm?" I replied with a question raising my head to look into his faded red eyes. "About you being the most beautiful artwork that will be mine for eternity," he said causing me to blush even more, I turned to him and smiled. "Yeah Danna, hm," I said to him and let my hand play with his soft hair, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and was a little shock to see a tint of pink. "I thought you were a puppet," I said confused at his warmth and blush.**_

_**Sasori's P.O.V**_

"_**I said human puppet Dei," I replied with a small laugh, **__'She said 'yeah' that means she will be mine forever,__**' I thought as she let out a nervous laugh. "Are you sure Dei?" I asked as I turned her face to mine as I looked into her eyes. "Hmmm," she said faking a thinking pose, "of course Danna, hm" she said with her sweet smile, I returned her smile and then kissed her. It shocked her at first but she began to kiss back and let her hands get tangled in my hair again, "Hm, uh, uhm, hm" she stuttered after that mind blowing kiss. **__'She is so cute when lost for words and blushing, she is just so kissable right now,' __**I thought with a smile, "Shhh Dei, you talk too much," I said and kissed her again.**___

_**Deidara's P.O.V**_

'_His kisses are like explosions of passion, so breathtaking and amazing, hm,' __**I thought, "I love you, hm" I said, voice below a whisper while looking into his faded red eyes. "I cannot hear you," he teased as he pulled me into another kiss, I smiled, "I love you Danna, hm," I whispered. "I'm sure you can do better than that Dei," he said as he tickled my ear with his breath and then gave me another kiss, "I love you Danna, hm," I said above a whisper as he let out a low chuckle. "Now you are asking for it," he said as he pulled me into a hungry kiss. "I love you Sasori no Danna, hm!" I said just above my normal voice with my bright smile, he returned my smile with his faded red eyes dancing and catching the last rays of the setting sun. "I love you too Dei and there is nothing more perfect than this moment," he said and pulled me closer, "nothing is more perfect than having you this close to me," he said as I tilted my head towards his. "That's true Danna, hm," I said and gave him another kiss as the sun disappeared. **_

_**Sasori's P.O.V**_

_**I woke up with the sun striking Hiruko, **__'We should be at our hideout tonight, hmmm I'm not the first one awake,' __**I thought as I spotted Itachi next to the lake and walked to him. "Will we see everyone later?" I asked him, "Yes with the Magic Lantern Jutsu, only Pain and Konan will meet her in person," he replied. I nodded as we sat in silence not that I mind for I have respect for Itachi after all he is an exceptional shinobi, "Good morning," Dei said cheerfully as she walked to us, we nodded acknowledging her, "So when do we get to the base?"**__**She asked not bothering to waste her breath asking to greet back. "Tonight," we both said together, "Alright then I'll make the clay birds after we pack up," she said.**_

_**Itachi's P.O.V**_

"_**Sasori no Danna can you wake up Kisame?" I asked as he nodded and headed to wake up Kisame, **__'He and Dei seem to have a spark, it reminds me of Tora, like many other things, but now is not the time to think of her,'__** I sadly thought as I splashed some water on my face to try and get rid of the thoughts, but felt my rings hit my face. **__'Uh I forgot to take my rings out,' __**I thought as I looked at my Akatsuki ring and another ring that was blue with 'Tora' engraved on it, I straightened my Akatsuki robe and shirt as something pressed against my chest. I let out a sigh as I held the 'something' in my hand, a necklace with a red &amp; blue yang pendant and behind it was a fancy 'T' in blue. **__'I will always think of her, you are always in my thoughts,' __**I thought, "Tora,"**__**I said forgetting that I was not alone, "Who's Tora, if you don't mind me asking Itachi hm?" Deidara asked. **__'She seems trustworthy I guess, but I will just tell her about Tora nothing else, I really need to talk to someone about her,'__** I decided before I said anything, "I do not mind telling you Deidara, I am kind of glad you asked, the reason I was like this was because you and Sasori no Danna reminded me of her," I started as she gave a bright smile, "Danna and I, hm? Call me Dei by the way," she asked, "You two seem to have a connection, I do not need my Sharingan to notice that Dei," I said as she blushed. "Tora was my partner back at Konoha, we were friends from academy days and when we were in the same Jonin team I told her my true feelings, and was glad that she returned my feelings. She knew that I was going to kill my clan and tried to stop me but I knocked her unconscious. She woke up when I was about to leave, that time she did not try to stop me, she just asked that I never forget her and come home one day. Before I left her there she gave me one last kiss and promised to look after my little brother who may kill me one day," I explained, "Wow, you must really miss them," she said with a sympathetic smile, "I know you especially miss Tora, but I'm sure you will see her soon," she continued. I looked up at her, **__'I have a feeling that she is right about seeing Tora soon and that she is going to be a good friend, I feel bad for beating her,' __**I thought as I gave her my rare closed eye smile. **_

_**A/N:**___

_**Sasori: Now Ty what is your reason? Remember I don't like to be kept waiting.**_

_**Me: Well my daddy was using it to do work the and also because I'm a bit lazy (Rubs the back of my head).**_

_**Sasori: Really that is your awesome excuse? The father doing work I understand but Laziness?**_

_**Deidara: Have to agree with Sasori, you were a bit lazy?**_

_**Me: Hey at least I put chapter 2, you two stop ganging up on me (crosses arms and pouts) Itachi-san pwease help meee (cute eye jutsu).**_

_**Itachi: *sigh* you two leave her alone but Ty please publish chapter 3 soon.**_

_**Akatsuki: Yeah.**_

_**Me: I'll do my best everyone *closed eye smile*, Tachi is it coz you wanna see your girlfriend that you trying to rush me?**_

_**Itachi: Hn, just write chapter three Ty, I'll be waiting. *Walks away with slight blush***_

_**Me: Haha =D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__** Heyaz, Ty here with chapter 3, Yeah! I will not keep you, so here it begins.**_

_**Chapter 3: Itachi &amp; The Akatsuki's Mission **_

_**Deidara's P.O.V**_

"_**Right everyone is ready so let us carry on with the journey," Itachi said as he woke up and turned to me, "Dei-san, thank you very much, and I am sorry I had to use the Sharingan on you. You are an excellent shinobi," he said with a closed eye smile. I was so stunned that all I could do was nod and smile a reply, splashing some water on my face and then setting off on the almost complete journey to the Akatsuki's base. It was a clear evening when we arrived at a base in Amegakure where I met the rest of the Akatsuki, **__'Sure I don't get to meet two of them in person but at least I meet them, hm,' __**I thought as I walked to the meeting place. "Gentōshin no Jutsu (Magic Lantern Body Technique or Astral Projection Jutsu)," Pain said when we all were in the meeting area, as two figures appeared, "This meeting is to properly introduce our new member Deidara who mostly specializes in explosives but has other talents, I'm sure," Pain started the meeting gesturing to me and explaining my abilities. "Here is your Akatsuki ring and robe, your ring must be placed on your right index finger," he said as he handed me my robe and ring, **__'Azure Dragon, perfect hm,' __**I thought looking at my ring. "Hello Deidara, Tobi is happy to meet you and Tobi is a good boy," the spiky haired figure with a mask said waving about making me giggle "Now the other thing is our hideouts, I think we should make this one here in Amegakure the main base where you all will live and our other bases you can use when on missions," he said with nods of agreement from the rest of us, "Alright then, this is now your home. Kakuzu how is the progress on fetching your partner?" he asked the dude with a white mask, "I am close, I'll fetch him and we will return in a few days," Kakuzu reported. "Good, that is all for now, remember this is our main base from now on," Pain said as he dismissed the meeting, after he and Konan informed me of the aim of the Akatsuki, I then spoke to Konan who introduced herself and Pain. Afterwards I met Tobi, who is the so called good boy that acts like a crazy child, which I find funny. I was chatting with Konan, Itachi &amp; Sasori and Pain was getting an anime vain while talking to Tobi. All of a sudden Itachi activated his Sharingan and began performing hand signs at lightning speed, "Itachi, what's going on?" I asked as he continued his hand signs, trying not to get the attention of the other Akatsuki members, "It's Tora, she is close by and in danger, she needs me," he said holding the last hand sign and turning into crows. "We should follow him," I said with nods of agreement with Sasori and Konan, we left after Itachi getting the attention of the other three members who were close behind me.**_

_**Itachi's P.O.V**_

'_I know I felt Tora and the jutsu we did back at Konoha when we were still friends...more than friends. The jutsu that will tell us when the other is close by and if they are alright, it activated, Tora is near and in danger. She is just ahead of me, close enough to communicate telepathically,' __**I thought with her just ahead of me and she knows that I'm close by. **__"Tachi, please come here, there is a little girl, Hy__ū__ga Hinata and the come to my next location, I'm going to save Neko, I'll need help," __**her voice echoing through my mind, **__"Okay Tora, be careful," __**I**__**replied, "Hey there Hinata, I'm Itachi Tora's friend," I said to the scared little girl, who bowed respectfully. "Arigato Tachi-san, you are Sasuke-san's elder brother right?" she shyly asked as I gave her a smile, "Yes Hinata-chan, now let me check on Tora, alright?" I asked, she nodded and I focused on finding Tora. **__"Tora, I have Hinata with me, where are you? Are you alright?" __**I asked her as she quickly replied with sounds of fighting in the background,**__ "Tachi, I'm outside a hideout near the border of Amegakure, ow, I need help, uh, damn Hiashi's jutsu is kickin' in again. Tachi please help, HEY GET OFF AHHH! Tachi," __**she said slipping into unconsciousness. "TORA!" I shouted scaring little Hinata who jumped into my arms and buried herself into my robe, I sighed and stroked her head trying to calm her down like how I used to do with Sasuke. Just then the Akatsuki caught up to me and were shocked to see a little girl in my robe as well as me trying to calm her down, "I'm sorry I scared you Hinata-chan," I softly said to her. "Uh, Itachi, is this yours and Tora's kid, hm?" Dei asked, I sighed, "No Dei," I said and began explaining, "Now she has been taken and I need to rescue her and her little sister Neko," I said about to take off but was stopped by Pain and Konan, "We shall accompany you, the rest of the Akatsuki go back to the base, Deidara, you take care of the girl," Pain stated with nods of agreement as the three Akatsuki members and Hinata took off to the base. "We need to move quickly," I said as we took off towards the hideout,**__ 'Tora please be okay,' __**I hoped.**_

_**Deidara's P.O.V**_

_**We arrive at the hideout and Hinata is just standing and looking in the direction we came from, "Danna, let's go check on her, hm," I said to Sasori, "Really? She's a kid I'm not good with kids especially with Hiruko," he said with Hiruko's gruff voice, "Point taken but why don't you take it out, hm?" I asked and nodded as he gestured towards Kisame. "Right, give me a few seconds Danna, hm, but go by Hinata so long introduce yourself and me, hm," I said and walked to Kisame, while he went to Hinata, "Hey Kisame, hm," I said sweetly as I was by Kisame, "Yes?" he asked with a creepy voice, "Can you do me favour?" I asked him ignoring the creepy voice. "What is it?" he asked, "Could you get a few things for me please, hm?" I asked with a smile, "What's in it for me?" he asked. "I'll make whatever you want to eat," I stated, "Do you know how to make shrimp and crab?" he asked and I nodded, he gave a toothy grin and nodded, I smiled and gave him a list of ingredients that consisted of seven main ingredients; rice, fish, shrimp, crab, spices and something for dessert. "Thanks Kisame, please take your time, hm," I said as he left, "Danna, you can use your real body now, hm," I said walking towards the two, who were now by the couch provided, as he stepped out of Hiruko and rested on him as I sat next to Hinata, "Hope this does not scare you, Hinata," he said to her, "I was not scared of the puppet Sasori Sama," she said, "You told her it was a puppet and why is she calling you Sama, hm?" I asked Sasori, "No and she was the heiress of the Hy**__**ū**__**ga clan, so I think she could tell using their Kekkei Genkai the Byakugan and since she's an heiress she is very damn respectful, but I want to know why an over respectful four year old princess is all the way here," he replied as I hit him upside the head which made Hinata giggle until the question set in, "Well, Dei sama and Sasori sama, I am the heiress of the Hy**__**ū**__**ga clan, I was the heiress. I have Byakugan which never fully develop yet and my older sister, stepsister Neko has something more powerful, the Neko no me but my father despised her because she is not a real Hy**__**ū**__**ga. We share the same mother who my father killed and made it look like an accident in front of the Hokage, he also kept Neko hidden away but then Tora came and took her away. She seemed happy, Tora wanted me to come with but father would never have allowed it. My clan saw me as a failure and Neko as an embarrassment like our mother, my father could not take it anymore so he sent us to be killed looking like a kidnapping and used a jutsu that made Tora unconscious. Neko and I revived her, then she saved me but could not get Neko out in time. That's when Tachi came and he found out that she was beaten because of the side effects of my father's jutsu. This all happened because I was a weak and pathetic heiress," she explained her pale face becoming tear stained, I pulled her into a hug and began cradling. "Hina-chan, you've been through a lot and it's not all your fault, relax child we're here and I promise we'll take care of you. Itachi, Pain &amp; Konan will bring Tora and Neko here, it'll be alright Hina-chan, hm," I said and sang a lullaby with Sasori's eyes on me, his features softened showing a sweet smile and he sat where Hinata was, "Do I get a lullaby as well Dei?" he asked softly as his features changed into a smirk, I returned the smirk, "Maybe, maybe not, depends on you, hm," I said after I finished the lullaby. I then looked down at the sleeping child and my heart went numb, "Poor child has been really through a lot, hm. How does she speak so well for a four year old, hm?" I asked still cradling her and looking as Sasori for an answer, "She is an heiress Dei, they are taught how to speak from just over a year old or sometimes a jutsu is used to speed up their learning process," he replied looking down at the restless little girl who started talking in her sleep. "Neko-niichan," she said moving towards Sasori, grabbing his robe and continued sleeping, I giggled as Sasori looked down, not really worrying but instead stroking her. "I'm back," Kisame said kicking the door and Sasori used his free hand to stop it from making a loud bang with chakra threads as I held my hand to my lips, signalling Kisame to be quieter. "So that is why you told me to take long," he said just above a whisper as Sasori and I nodded, "Guess there's no reason to always stay in Hiruko now, hm," I said kind of glad because Hiruko really creeps me out, he sighs and nods not really caring right now, making me smile. "So, Sasori no Danna, Dei did you two fall in love with each other yet?" Kisame asked making both of us blush, "Haha, I told you Sasori no Danna, you and Dei would fall in love and..." he was interrupted by his hand covering his mouth, I realised that Sasori covered his mouth, controlling him with Chakra strings and glaring at him with a slight blush. "Uh, I'll clean the food, since you are busy Dei," Kisame said and went into the Kitchen, "What was that about Danna, hm?" I asked making his blush return deeper, "Uh, nothing Dei," he said, I left it and just looked at Hinata, **__'Poor kid, hm," __**I thought.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Me: Okay I know I said I'll be quicker, so how's 4 days later compared to 6 days later? My goal is to post chapter 4 in 2 days, ya know!**_

_**Itachi: It's alright, good improvement Ty *closed eye smile***_

_**Hidan: Yeah well Fuckin done but when are you going to put me in?**_

_**Me: I was going to put you in the next chapter but since you swore me, you will have to wait and see.**_

_**Dei: Well done Ty, hm.**_

_**Hidan: Damn you bitches.**_

_**Me: Pain can Dei and I make Hidan explode or something?**_

_**Pain: Do what makes you happy Ty *Walks away***_

_**Hidan: Damn**_

_**Me: *Kicks Hidan many times* Dei?**_

_**Dei: Art is an explosion, too bad it has to be wasted on you, hm *Blows up Hidan***_

_**Me: See you next time Dei *High 5s Dei and walks over Hidan* Please Review :)**_

_**Dei: Right Bye for now, hm.**_

_**Sasori: Dei could you come here for a moment?**_

_**Dei: Yeah Danna, what is it, hm? *Walks over Hidan to Sasori***_

_**Hidan's Head: Damn you two, Kakuzu! Please review so the crazy bitch eventually writes me in.**_

_**Me: What was that Hidan?**_

_**Hidan's Head: I just asked the nice readers to review so that you, the awesomely talented author, can write me in soon.**_

_**Me: Bye for now readers and as irritating Hidan said, please review. **_

_**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! PLEASE REVIEW! *Bites choc-chip cookie***_

_**Hidan &amp; I: WTF?**_

_**Hidan: And you put him in fuckin first?!**_

_**Me: Shut up, Tobi who gave you that choc-chip cookie?**_

_**Tobi: Tobi gave Tobi, because Tobi is a good boy.**_

_**Me: I want one too Tobi, please. *cute eye jutsu***_

_**Tobi: Awww, Ty is a good girl, here *gives cookie***_

_**Me: Thank you Tobi, Byez! *munch cookie* **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**____**Heyaz, Ty here ya know, Chapter 4 up now ya know so let's go! Enjoy It!**_

_**By the way I forgot to mention on the previous chapters that I Don't Own The Naruto Characters. The characters I created are; Tora, Yūjō, Raion, Hyō, Amara, Aoi Runa, Neko, Alex, Shujin and Mizushi-jin. Now on to the story, :)**_

_**Chapter 4: Rescue Mission?**_

_**Neko's P.O.V**_

"_**Neko-chan," I heard Hinata's voice and woke up, "Uh, where am I? Aoi Runa?"I asked as I saw my kitten sleeping tied up, "Wake up Aoi," I said to my kitten who's blue eyes opened, **__"Where are we?" __**she meowed, "That's what I'm trying to find out," I replied trying to remember what happened, someone rescued me but brought me here. I tried to rub my head but noticed I was also tied up, I looked around with my Neko no me activated. I was in a dimly lit room with five other kids', three boys and two girls, but no Hinata, "Where's Hinata-chan?!" I shouted. "Shh Neko, they will hear you," said one of the boys around my age with thick short red hair, "Who-who are you? Alex?" I asked confused at knowing his name, "Yes it's me Alex; Shujin, Gaara, Amara and Mizushi-jin are here too, but your twin sister**____**Hyō and her ninja cat, Raion, are in the other room," Alex answered,**__" "I remember Raion," __**Aoi replied. "Twin sister and her ninja cat?! How? Who? What? Why? When? Where? Please explain," I asked remembering a bit like matching their faces and names but still a little confused a girl with long light blue hair, I think she is Mizushi-jin then answered. "Well Neko, you were taken from the ninja you were with thinking you were safe but instead you were brought here yesterday, they gave you these tablets that make your memory foggy, which seems to be kicking in again, I tended to your injuries with my water medical jutsu and lessened the effects of the drug. You were so friendly and we all took a liking to you as well as Aoi Runa. Little Gaara, who came just after you, you treated as a little brother because he reminded you of your little sister Hinata. These people collect children with special abilities, once you and Hyō saw each other there was no doubt that you'll were twins. She explained that your father had taken her and fled from Konoha to the borders of Kiri when you'll were just a few months old, he thought she had the Neko no me but she possessed the Byakugan so he and his friend, Ao, trained her. When she was four Ao had to go back into Kiri under the rain of the 4**__**th**__** Mizukage, after she got her ninja cat, soon afterwards your father was killed and these people seized the opportunity to take her &amp; Raion. Her Byakugan is very powerful, now they are testing it now and we are not sure if she will be alright," Mizushi-jin explained, "Thanks Mizu, now there's two ways to find out if she's alright and I don't want to look with the Neko no me eyes so let's get outta here," I said freeing myself with my cat abilities and released my friends. We got out of that horrid room and went to where my sister was, we arrived and had all the guys beat, or so we thought, **__"Neko, behind you," __**Aoi Meowed. The ninja that was in charge of the operation caught me from behind, even though I saw him I could not dodge because he was like a giant and he moved too fast for me to counter. "Neko!" everyone cried, except Alex who was behind the ninja in a flash, "Alex," I coughed out as the ninja began to choke me. Alex looking as calm as ever while making signs at lightning speed and with one punch he turned the ninja into dust, as I began descending towards the fast approaching ground but instead of landing on the uncomfortable ground I landed in a pair of strong arms. I summoned as much strength as I could and hugged him, "Thank you Alex-kun," I said and fell asleep.**_

_**Alex's P.O.V**_

"_**Neko!" everyone cried, except me as I was behind the ninja in a flash, **__'Not to my Neko you don't,' __**I thought. "Alex," she coughed out as the ninja began to choke her. I showed that I was as calm as ever, but I was furious inside, while making signs at lightning speed and with one of my special punch's I turned the ninja into dust, as she began falling towards the fast approaching ground, I ran catching and holding her, the beautiful girl midnight blue hair touched by the sea with black cat ears and tail, in my arms. She looked up at me with pain filled eyes as she held me tighter, "Thank you Alex-san," she said, heavy eyelids covering her blue green eyes from the action of today. "Neko," I said softly and kissed her forehead, she smiled in her sleepy state, "Mizu," I called and let Mizushi-jin make sure she's alright, "She's just exhausted, she'll be just fine," she said as everyone let out a sigh of relief. Aoi Runa went to her and curled up next to her, lending Neko some of her chakra, "We'll wait for you all to recover and then we'll move," I said to my exhausted friends.**_

_**Pain's P.O.V**_

"_**That is the warehouse," Itachi said when we were near the warehouse, not venturing further in case of traps, "We must split up Itachi you enter from the roof, Konan from the rear and I'll enter from the front," I said to Itachi and Konan as I summoned my six paths. They nodded going in the directions I gave them while I began moving forward, taking out the guards and went in going down a single corridor that led to six passages. The paths split up and my Deva path found a battle going on, I did not let him engage just yet but rather observe, a boy turned a fully grown ninja into dust and caught a girl that matched the description Hinata and Itachi gave us of Neko but then there was another girl who looked exactly the same the difference was their ninja cats, one had a grey kitten sleeping on her and the other had a lion cub on her shoulder, **__'So the one with the grey kitten, Aoi Runa, is Neko,' __**I thought and then contacted my other paths with the chakra receivers,**__ "Konan I found her," __**I told her after contacting my other paths. I watched as a girl around Neko's age healing her with some special medical water jutsu checked on Neko, "We'll wait for you all to recover and then we'll move," the boy who saved Neko said to his visibly tired friends. "Come out from your hiding place shinobi," the girl that I assume is Neko's twin sister said getting the attention of her friends who quickly got into attack mode. The two boys were at my sides, on my right, one with shoulder length blue hair and water surrounding him armed with a sword edged with shark teeth and surrounded with water, on my left, a spiky red haired boy that looked a year younger armed with sand. Then the boy who saved Neko and her twin joined us the boy was behind me with a kunai while the girl was in front of me with her gentle fist attack ready and her lion cub on her shoulder, while the other two girls stayed close to Neko, the purple haired girl had the Sharingan activated ready to weave hand signs and the girl that checked on Neko had water or chakra surrounding her hand. "Make a move and die," the boy behind me growled, "Well hello to you too children," I said, "well done with your attacks and teamwork but you see I am not the enemy, my organisation were looking for Neko and her elder sister Tora for we saved her little sister Hinata," I continued making everyone on but her twin and hero lower their attacks. "How do we know you are telling the truth?" they asked me, "You just have to trust me, you can try to kill me later but my partner will arrive soon then we will all go to our hideout," I said just as Konan arrived, "I am Pain, I possess the Rinningan and this is my partner Konan and Origami expert," I stated. "I am Hyō and this is Raion, I'm Neko's twin sister, we were separated at birth. I possess Byakugan," Neko's twin said, "I'm Mizushi-jin, we were all brought here believing we were safe but they just brought us here because of our Kekkei Genkai or special jutsu, my water medical jutsu made them take me from the land of waves," the girl with Neko explained. Then the purple haired Uchiha spoke, "I am Amara Uchiha, descendant of Madara Uchiha, I have the Sharingan and was taken from Konoha just before my clan's massacre. If I meet the guy who killed my clan I would like him to tell me why he killed our clan and ask him to train me," she said. "You said we were going to your hideout, we won't tell you anymore until you get us outta here, try anything funny and I will kill you," the leader of these children.**_

_**Konan's P.O.V**_

_**I giggle, **__'I like this kid he reminds me of Nagato and Yahiko,' __**I thought as I went and picked up Neko, "Well done Mizushi-jin, your skills may equal or even surpass that of the legendary Sanin, the slug princess, lady Tsunade," I complemented making her bow her head in thanks. I remember when we first met them because Yahiko wanted to be stronger just after Nagato's dog died, Orochimaru wanted to kill us to end our suffering but master Jiraya decided to train us, **__"Hey Konan, you will be a beautiful woman when you are older, I just know it," __**he said before he left. "Let's leave," I said carrying Neko with her kitten while Pain used his other five paths to carry the rest of them, Alex refused to be carried so we left him to keep up with us, "I will inform Itachi," Pain said with his Deva path. **_

_**A/N:**_

_**Me: I know this chapter is shorter but I'll make the next one longer hopefully, hey Itachi-san I did it with some time to spare ya' know.**_

_**Itachi: Well done Ty, but why do you not ask the other Akatsuki members I have something to do.**_

_**Tora: Hey Tachi, I can't wait to see you, ya' know! *Grabs Itachi in a hug and gives a big smile***_

_**Itachi: So you taught Ty that hn. *smiling***_

_**Me: *Leaves them alone* Kisame-san **_

_**Kisame: *Talking with Shujin***_

_**Me: *Leaves them alone* Pain-san.**_

_**Pain: *Is talking to Alex***_

_**Me:*Leaves them alone* Konan-chan.**_

_**Konan:*Talking with Neko and Aoi Runa***_

_**Me: *Leaves them alone* Dei-chan.**_

_**Dei: *Is talking to Hinata***_

_**Me: *Leaves them alone* Sasori no Danna.**_

_**Sasori: *Is talking to Gaara***_

_**Me: *Leaves them alone* Tobi-kun.**_

_**Tobi: *Talking and acting crazy with Amara* **_

_**Me: *Leaves them alone* Kakuzu-san.**_

_**Kakuzu: *Arguing with Hidan***_

_**Me: *Leaves them alone* Zetsu-san.**_

_**Zetsu: *Talking to Mizushi-jin***_

_**Me: *Leaves them alone confused* Heyaz Hyō-chan and Raion! :D**_

_**Hyō: Yay someone to talk with! Hey Ty-Chan, wait a minute why was I the only one not talking to anyone?**_

_**Me: Well I have something awesome planned, want a cookie? *Nibbles on cookie***_

_**Hyō: Yeah *Takes cookie and talks with Ty***_

_**Raion, Aoi Runa &amp; Yūjō: This crazy cat does not own Naruto and please review. **_

_**Me: Good Kitties you also get treats *gives treats* Byez for now and please review, like the nice kitties asked.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**____**Well Ty here with Chapter 5, I don't have much reviews but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop the story. I've put a few twists some major some minor so just kick back and enjoy the story, btw I Don't Own The Naruto Characters, as much as I wish. I forgot to mention that Hinata and Gaara are actually 4 and the kids that are Neko's age are 8.**_

_**Chapter 5: Itachi's Past &amp; Another Rescue Mission?**_

_**Itachi's P.O.V**_

'_Landing on the roof and getting in was easy but now I need to find Tora,' __**I thought walking through a corridor,**__ "Tora where are you? Please do not be unconscious," __**I tried contacting her, **__"Tachi I'm glad you came, I'm in a dark room under a jutsu preventing me from using my Neko no me, I'm tied up and heavily guarded. I'm going to be unconscious soon," __**she faintly replied as I began tracking her. **__"Itachi we have Neko with a few other Children, meet us at the hideout," __**Pain said, **__"Okay," __**I said continuing with my mission, **__"I think you are here, Tora," __**I said but not getting a reply from her, **__"Itachi, Tora is in here she is unconscious, after knocking out a few guards. It has been a long time right,"__** Yūjō, Tora's protective ninja, replied.**__ "Yes it has____Yūjō, I am coming to get you two,"__** I replied knocking out the guards and entering the room dispelling the jutsu**__. __**I found Tora in a red and blue kimono with Yūjō on her right and a bag on her left that I assume was carrying her ninja gear. She was lying unconscious with severed ropes and knocked out guards all around her, "She must have put up quite a fight," I stated as Yūjō climbed on my shoulder while I picked Tora and her bag. "I noticed you do not have your ring on Itachi, are you planning on leaving my girl?" Yūjō asked me as we left the warehouse, "No Yūjō, I would never leave Tora, my feelings towards her never change. I do not wear my ring because I'm in the Akatsuki, I kept it on my chain," I said showing him my chain. "I see, she never stopped thinking of you either, she believes what Jiraya sensei said, **__"If you keep someone in your thoughts they may just come back home, home is where someone keeps you in his thoughts," __**you have never left her thoughts," he said looking at his little girl, "A girl as exceptionally talented as you, remember how you'll made genin at the age of four and put in the same squad with Kō Hyūga as the other member and Kushina Uzamaki as captain, who sadly passed two years ago during the nine tails attack. She took care of Naruto like a little brother not worrying about what the village said, at the age of eleven you both made ANBU and were part of Team Ro under Kakashi Hatake as your captain with Tenso and Yūgao Uzuki. You could never beat Tora, she was always a few steps ahead of you, she trained so hard not wanting to lose to you. After you left the village she left the ANBU and became a sensei, taking in Sasuke and caring for him, Kakashi also became a sensei but he has never passed a student yet so he has no genin team while Anko became a proctor for the chūnin exams and Tenso remains in the ANBU, Kō is also a jōnin now. Losing her beloved sensei and then you leaving was two things that broke her heart but she still shows she is happy with her life with no regrets, maybe being with you again will mend her heart so she can be genuinely happy," Yūjō explained while reminiscing. "How I have missed her, but I think now I have finally tied with her," I said glancing at the beautiful girl, **__'She has developed quite a bit in the span of three years; her black hair that used to reach her back now touches her ankles, she has grown a bit taller probably reaching my shoulders and,'__** my train of thought by her grabbing my robe and leaning closer to me, I stopped, as she continued to stir, and set her down. "Yūjō, Tachi? Where am I? Why am I in a Kimono?" she asked as she woke up dark blue cat eyes taking in everything then she looked down at herself. Yūjō and I began explaining as she sat taking everything looking beautiful in her Kimono, "So my sister; Hinata and some other children are with the Akatsuki?" she asked like it was the worst thing that she could think of, that is true since the Akatsuki is made of S-ranked criminals. "Stop worrying so much, they will be alright, the new member is very friendly for an S-ranked criminal and the Akatsuki do not kill children," I said trying to reassure her.**_

_***BACK IN KONOHA***_

_**Third Hokage's P.O.V**_

"_**Hokage-sama, my report, Hyūga Hinata as well as Kyattsukurō Neko &amp; Tora, have not been found and there is no trace of them," an ANBU reported to me, I let out a sigh, **__'Oh Tora girl where have you disappeared to? I know you can take care of yourself and I cannot keep up this search because you are like my granddaughter, forgive me for this my girl,' __**I thought as I gave him the order to stop the search and classify her as a missing nin. **__'Now to tell her them,' __**I thought, "Please bring her team, Sasuke and Naruto to my office now," I said as the ANBU went to carry out my orders. The first to enter my office was Sasuke and Naruto, who ran in, "Did you find them!" they shouted as three eight-year-old children, two girls and one boy, also entered my office; first Ningyōō no Akasuna a talented red haired puppet master originally from Suna but came here a few years back, Murasaki no Ryuū a mysterious quiet purple haired girl with some hidden powers and Kiba of the Inuzuka clan with his pup Akamaru, all looking at me waiting for a reply. I shook my head, "No children, there is no trace of them, I am sorry they are now missing nin," I said, **__'I wonder how they will take it,' __**I thought as they began to shed a few tears and left my office, **__'There is nothing I can do, I will have to leave them alone,' __**I thought.**_

_**Kiba's P.O.V**_

"_**Well just as we thought now it's our turn, let's get ready," I said as we arrived at Tora's apartment, it was our home as well because they all have no one but her and I decided that I would also stay with my new family. We all grabbed our packs that we prepared for our journey, "Mura-Chan, try your best," I said as she nodded and began to concentrate holding Tora's favorite dress, "Ning-Chan the map," I whispered as Ningyō brought a world map and gently placed it in front of her with chakra strings, **__'Our Muraning Akakiba technique we invented isn't perfect yet but it's our best chance,' __**I thought as Mura's index finger gently landed on the map as I slowly lifted up her finger and marked it. "Got it now my turn," I said and with Akamaru's help marked out four possible paths to get to her location, I inked the shortest safest path and signalled that we should get moving, we left the village and began our journey to the location near Amegakure.**__**"Okay guys, the way I've set out our journey we will arrive at the location in two days and I have even set places for us to rest. Mura since you, Akamaru and I are sensory types we will keep a sharp look out for enemies and if we encounter them, Ning, Sasuke, Akamaru and I will take care of them, Mura, you and Naruto must cover our backs," I stated as we got in order I was in front with Akamaru walking by my side, Mura in the back with Naruto and Ning in the middle with Sasuke. **__'We're coming for you Tora,' __**I thought as we walked and began talking.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Me: That makes 5, now I'm not sure how many chapters to put in so I would like some suggestions pretty please.**_

_**Everyone in my fanfiction: Forever!**_

_**Me: Lolz, I can't do that the people will get bored and leave.**_

_**Everyone: Awww, fine.**_

_**Hidan: I don't care how many chapters you put in, I just want to come in this damn story.**_

_**Me: Shut it Hidan, I'll put you in sooner or later, Byez for now. :D**_

_**Hidan: Damn girl. **_

_**Alex of the Fasuto Haki clan**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**___

_**Heyaz Ty here, I'm so sorry for the long wait was experiencing a lot of technical difficulties. In the previous chapter there were a few mistakes: Kushina died two years **__**AFTER**__** being their captain, there were a few minor things like **_**was**_** supposed to be **_**were **_**and putting extra words like "**_**her**_**" in **_**"Now to tell her them**_**", Tora and Itachi are 18 (the ages are off I know) Sasuke &amp; Naruto are 6, her team's names are; Ningyō no Akasuna (a female puppet master), Murasaki no Ryū and Kiba &amp; Akamaru, they will reach their destination in one day.**_

_**Chapter 6: Itachi's Love**_

_**Itachi's P.O.V**_

"_**We should get moving but I want to get out of this Kimono," she said looking down at herself and attempting to stand, "You look beautiful Tora and the Akatsuki are not heartless. Just stay put for a while so you can and regain your strength," I said as she stood, "Itachi is right Tora dear," Yūjō said from my shoulder as she fell, I caught her before she could touch the ground, "See, now just sit down and tell me how life is back home, Yūjō-san has told me the basics," I said gently placing her down as she let out a sigh, "Fine Tachi but when I'm better we get moving, right?" she asked I nodded and sat down next to her as Yūjō climbed up and found a comfortable branch falling asleep almost immediately. "Well I'm now a captain of squad 4, ya' know! It consists of; Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru, Ningyō no Akasuna a talented red haired puppet master originally from Suna and lastly Murasaki no Ryū a mysterious little girl with incredible sensory abilities, ya' know," she said, **__'She is still childish and has Kushina sensei's habits like saying ya' know after a sentence when she's excited or nervous, wait did she say no Akasuna?' __**I thought snapping myself back into reality, "Did you say Ningyō no Akasuna?" I asked she nodded, "What happened to her father?" I asked as she gave me a quizzical look but replied. "She says she has no idea she lived with her great grandmother, Lady Chiyo," she said, "I think I know who her father is," I stated, "He may be a puppet master that I have great respect for, Sasori no Danna, better known as Sasori no Akasuna," I finished as Tora's eyes grew huge with shock, "I wondered where she got all her amazing puppets from, now I know," she said, "Wait does that mean that her mother was sixteen when she was born?" she asked, "I'm not sure we'll ask when we reach the base, how's Naruto and Sasuke?" I asked changing the subject. "They are all right, bicker a bit and always put a smile on my face ya' know, I love them as if they are my kids well then again they are my adopted kids ya' know just like my team that live with us as well since Ning and Mura have nobody and Kiba did not want to stay by his mum since she scares him a lot, she scares me too ya' know," she was saying but I interrupted her. "You still say ya' know and talk a lot when your excited or nervous, so which is it?" I asked with a small smirk making her blush, "Well ya' know, it's been so long ya' know and I finally get to talk to you and I have so many questions ya' know like if you remember that promise we made in the cherry blossom tree, ya' know," she said still blushing, I laughed, "You said 'ya' know' four times in one sentence that must be a new record and of course I remember," I said with a smile.**_

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**We were walking to my home on a warm day after training, "Tachi I want ice-cream and your house is so far from here ya' know, let's stop by our cherry blossom tree and cool off with ice-cream ya' know," a thirteen year old Tora said with a small pout. "Alright, I'll get the ice-cream and the usual treat for Yūjō-san while you wait at the tree," I said with a smile only she knows how to cause, as she walked on ahead, **__'I wonder if I should tell her today,' __**I thought as I went to buy our things, "Hello aunty, how are you?" I asked the shop keeper who has known me from the time I was a baby, "Hello Itachi dear, I am well and you my boy, oh and how is our little Sasuke?" she asked with a smile as her daughter, a purple haired girl around Sasuke's age came into the shop, "Hi mum, hey Itachi," she said, "We are alright aunty, hey Amara, you want to come by later? Tora was just talking about you and said she has not seen you for a while," I said smiling at the little girl as she lit up looking up at her mother for permission, "Finish your homework and then you can go," aunty said as Amara raced to her room to do her work. "Where are Tora and Yūjō?" she asked, "They are under the cherry blossom tree," I answered as she smiled, "You want the usual after training, then?" she asked as I nodded and paid for the items that she gave me, "Bye aunty," I called as I started walking to the tree, "Bye Itachi say hello to your family and Tora for me," she said. **__'I think I will tell her today,' __**I thought as I arrived at the tree, Tora and Yūjō were not sitting under the tree, I smiled and looked up to find them among the branches. I easily walked up the tree, leaving Yūjō's favourite treat next to him and took my place next to Tora giving her the ice-cream she wanted, "Thanks Tachi," she said and purred as she ate. As I was about to begin eating mine she stopped purring I turned to find no ice-cream in her hand, "You're finished already?" I asked Tora with a small laugh, "Yes and I want more Tachi," she said moving closer and played with my hair, her tail swaying in the breeze, "You can have half of mine," I said handing her half of my Popsicle, "Thanks again, I'll eat it slower this time," she purred and began eating. "Tora," I started not sure how to do this, **__'We have been together from the time we were four years old and I don't know how to do this,' __**I thought as she looked at me, her blue eyes filled with curiosity, "I have something to tell you," I started, "Me first," she said as she leaned in and kissed me, it shocked me at first but I pulled her closer and kissed her back. "I love you," we said together after our first kiss, "Tora, I can't imagine my life without you in it, I know we're only thirteen but I don't think my feelings for you will ever change," I said, "Same here Itachi Uchiha," she said with a smile. "I have something to give you," she said then shuffled a bit and pulled out two items a necklace and a chain. The necklace had a blue 'Yin' pendant with an 'I, L, Y &amp; I,' on the back and the chain had a red 'Yang' pendant with a 'T, D, J &amp; T' on the back, "Ya' know, these have been in my family for years, passed down from my great grandfather, who's name I do not know, he made it for him and his love, Taigā Kyattsukurō. It has been passed down ever since to be given to the person they believe they will love forever, given always to the eldest child, there is another one made for the younger sibling which Neko will receive on her 16**__**th**__** birthday, I got mine early for obvious reasons. So now ya' know, I will give it to you," she said and put the red one around my neck, "I already have the initials engraved, here is mine and here is yours," she said then showed me the 'T' at the bottom of the 'Yang' chain and the 'I' also at the bottom of the 'Yin' necklace. "It is funny how our initials match that of my great grandparents, I would love to know his name but father refused to tell me," she said after she put the chain around my neck. "My turn, since you have given me something like this I have something to give you, I had it made for similar reasons,"**__**I said as I fished out two simple rings from my pocket, one a beautiful shade of blue with Tora's name in red engraved on it and the other was a crimson red with my name in blue engraved on it. "Tachi their beautiful," she said, "Tora, one day when we're old enough," I started and took a breath as she waited for me, "will you marry me?" I asked nervously, "Yes Tachi," she said as I gave her the red ring, which she put on her left index finger as I did the same with mine, and kissed her. "Never thought I would say this but, Itachi and Tora sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," a little voice sang making us blush as we pull away but our chain and necklace got tangled, Tora smiled and untangled it as Amara continued. "First comes love then comes..." she sang but was interrupted. "Amara," Tora groaned as we jumped down Yūjō sat on my shoulder, "I would like to speak with you, Tora you and Amara walk in front, okay?" he asked as Tora hesitantly agreed and walked ahead with Amara. "Itachi, will you really love Tora for that long? I don't want you to break my little girl's heart; it is already cracking after all the deaths of those close to her," he stated, "I know Yūjō-san, and I have always been with her threw it all, I believe that I will love Tora for that long and more," I replied, "Good answer my boy, I will hold you to it now let's go I want to eat some nice food and your mother makes great food," he said as we caught up to Tora and Amara. "So Amara how is the academy?" I asked her as we neared my house, "It's cool, Sasuke and I are the only Uchiha's in the class and we get the best marks, then there is this annoying girl with pink hair, her name is Sakura and she, as well as some other girls, like Sasuke just because he is cute," she said, "Do you think my little brother is cute?" I asked her. "Well he is but that does not mean I'll stalk him or stab my best friends in the back for him. He is my best friend," she said with a small blush, "Mother," I said entering home, "Hello Mikoto-san," Amara and Tora said as we entered the house. "Hello kids, how are you all?" my mother asked, "We are fine thanks," Tora said with a smile, "Well them especially," Amara said gesturing to Tora and I, as my mother looked at us suspiciously, "What do you mean Amara?" she asked. "Well they were sitting in a tree and they were ki..." she started but was cut off by Tora's hand covering her mouth slightly blushing, "Were you two kissing! Oh congratulations Tora, you two are finally dating! One day you will get married and..." she started excitedly but I interrupted her, "Mother you are going to make Tora faint or something," I said as they smiled, "Actually I wanted to say that you and your mother think alike, you did ask me to marry you one day when we're old enough," she said making me blush as my mother flooded me with questions practically bouncing off the wall with excitement. "I was waiting for this for so long," she said with a big smile as Sasuke walked in, "Hi mum, Hey Tachi, Tora, Yūjō and Amara. What were you waiting for mother?" he asked with a curious look on his face, "Your big brother finally asked Tora to be his girlfriend," she stated with a grin. Sasuke let out a small laugh, "Took you long enough Itachi," he said as I called him closer and flicked him on the forehead like always, "Hey, you did Itachi," he stated and went off to train with Amara, **__'True I did,'__** I thought as my father entered the house. "Hello Fugaku-san," Tora said with a small bow as he nodded and let out a low greeting, she looked at her hands as he walked past, "Itachi I need to speak with you," he said as I nodded and followed my father, "Do not worry Tora dear, why don't you help me make lunch and tell me about your day," mother said to Tora as their voices slowly disappeared, "Yes Father?" I asked as we sat down, not very happy with the way he treated Tora. "Itachi I know you and Tora have been friends for a long time but she is part of the Senju, in fact she is a direct descendant," he said, "What proof do you have? We know she moved here with her father eleven years ago from the Land of Cats, so how can she be a direct descendant?" I asked my father. "The first and second Hokage's brother, Itama Senju is her great grandfather; it was believed that in the ninja war he did not die but faked his death because he was tired of the war. He escaped and went to the Land of Cats where he lived for the rest of his days. I noticed features that distinctly resemble the Senju clan and her father confirmed it before he disappeared," he explained. "I see, so she has no idea," I stated, the second part more to myself. **__'Then the 'I' on the back here must have been Itama's initial so it is true, but I don't care that she is part of the Senju clan, she is not my enemy I love her too much to hate her,' __**I thought keeping this new information at the back of my mind.**_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"_**Itachi I know you had to kill your clan but why Amara?" she softly asked, "Tora, I could not kill her, I let her and Sasuke live," I replied I replied as she gave me a confused look, "Weren't our group put in charge of cleaning up my mess?" I asked, she shook her head, "No, I could not do it, I left the ANBU that same day," she replied, "So what happened to Amara? Do you think those guys who had captured you?" I asked as she nodded a reply. "You could be right and there is only one way to find out, we must check if she is with those kids the Akatsuki found," she stated and attempted to stand. She was barely succeeding but she had regained her chakra and used it to heal herself, **__'That must be new,'__** I thought. "I'm in your Head Tachi, I met Lady Tsunade one of the legendary sannin, I studied some of her techniques with Neko no me," she said after listening to my thoughts. "Right well**__**I met Orochimaru when I joined the Akatsuki, he was already a member, he tried to steal my body," I said as she nearly fall after my statement, "Ya' know, I am going to try and forget that, so do you still have your ring and chain?" she asked as she sat down, since she needed to gain more chakra. "Mmhm, do you have yours?" I asked as I sat down next to her and put my chain, that had my blue ring and yang pendant on it, over my coat, "Yes," she said revealing her blue 'Yin' with an 'I' on it and her red ring on her left index finger. "I've really missed you Tachi," she said leaning on and looking up at me, "Me too," I said and kissed her soft lips. She smiled after our kiss, "We should get back, I think I've got my chakra back," she said and began pulling away but our chain &amp; necklace got tangled, "That always happens after we kiss," she stated with a grin and untangled the necklace and chain. "That is true," I replied with a smirk, **__'She still is the only person that I open up to, the only person who knows this part of me,' __**I thought as I put my ring on my left index finger. She woke up satisfied with her chakra level, "You have to lead the way ya' know," she said motioning for me to move, "Alright let's go," I said and took off with Tora close behind with Yūjō on her shoulder.**_

_**A/N**__**:**_

_**Everyone: Explain now, Ty.**_

_**Me: Had some technical difficulties, then there was New Years and then Christmas, but now I'm back!**_

_**Pain: That's alright, just do not do it again.**_

_**Me: I'll try Pain.**_

_**Hidan: Excuse me but when do I Fuckin come in your story! **_

_**Me: Wait and stop swearing me otherwise you have to wait for months.**_

_**Hidan: Fine.**_

_**Me: Please Comment and review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**____**Guess who is back with chapter 7, yes it's your friendly, short-tempered, hyper and crazy authoress. Uh let's just get on with the story before this gets out of hand. Oh by the way I forgot to mention that Tachi did tell Tora that she was part of the Senju clan and revealed her hidden past.**_

_**Hidan: This crazy girl, uh tomboy, Does Not Own Naruto Or Any Of The Characters In Naruto. **_

_**Me: Thank you Hidan and also for not swearing, I promise to bring you in soon.**_

_**Hidan: I hope so, Read on and enjoy people. Please review and comment afterwards.**_

_**Chapter 7: Reunion?**_

_**Deidara's P.O.V**_

"_**Sasori no Danna, why are you out of Hiruko?" Pain and Konan ask as they arrive with not one but six children, "I did not want to scare Hinata," Sasori simply replied while looking at the children. "Who are you kids, hm?" I asked what he was thinking as Hinata began to stir and woke up off us, "Neko-Chan are you here," she asked rubbing her eyes as we woke up. When she opened her eyes to see six children, she hid behind Sasori and I, "Dei-Chan, Sasori no Danna, who are they," she asked quietly from behind us. "I'm not sure Hinata-Chan, hm," I replied and turned to the kids, "She looks like Neko but she does not have cat features and has my mother and my eyes," she said and walked to the 7 or 8 year-old girl. "Who are you?" she asked shyly, "I'm her twin sister Hyō, and these kids are Mizushi-jin, Shujin, Amara, Alex &amp; little Gaara," she explained gesturing to first a light blue haired girl around her age, a boy with long dark blue hair, then a purple haired girl, followed by two boys with spiky red hair, one had a gourd and was around Hinata's age. "Hello everyone, but where is Neko-Chan and Tora-Chan?" she greeted and asked quietly, "I'm here Hina," Neko said waking up from her hiding place in Konan's arms and jumping down to hug her little sister, "Neko-Chan!" she exclaimed excitedly and hugged her big sister,**__ 'I wish I had a sister, un,' __**I thought smiling at the two girls. "Itachi and Tora are on their way now," Pain reported, "Tora and Itachi-San?" Amara asked softly. "You know Itachi Uchiha?" Kisame asked her, she nodded a 'yes'. "We were in the same clan, I was his brother's best friend," she explained quietly, "I was kidnapped when he killed our clan that left Sasuke and I as the only survivors," she continued. All of a sudden the sound of growling stomachs filled the room, "Hehe, we kind of never eat for two days," Shujin with a toothy grin while rubbing the back of his head and we all laughed. "I'll make you kids something to eat, Dei would you like to help me?" Konan asked me, "Sure Konan Sama, hm," I said as we went into the kitchen.**_

_**Sasori's P.O.V**_

"_**Gaara, you are from Sunagakure, the fourth Kazekage's youngest son?" I asked the small boy nodded, "Gaara Sabaku no, the one tailed beast Jinjuriki," I stated this information more to Pain but it also surprised little Gaara that I knew all this so I simply explained that I used to live in Sunagakure. "Now you boys still have to introduce yourselves," Pain said but the boy, Alex I think, stopped his friends, "No, you have to tell us who you are and about your abilities," he said in a serious voice. "Ha, the kid has got a mouth," Kisame said and laughed, "What are you going to do if we don't want to kid?" he continued mocking Alex. "This," he replied as he appeared behind Kisame with a kunai held to his vital point, "What?!" Kisame shouted, "How?" he asked. "Alright, Alex, I already introduced myself and Konan, the rest of the Akatsuki will tell you about themselves," Pain simply said as Alex lowered his kunai showing he accepted. He looked at me, "I am Sasori, everyone here calls me Sasori no Danna because I am a 35 year old puppet master also known as Sasori of the red sand. It is my eternal art, human puppets. My partner is Deidara, you can call her Dei, she just joined us two days ago. So far we know she is an explosions expert with other talents, she believes art is fleeting," I said. "Kisame, one of the 7 Ninja Swordsmen of the hidden Mist village. I'm a skilled swordsman, of course, and I specialise in water jutsu. My partner is Itachi Uchiha, one of the last Uchiha's and has Mongeku Sharingan," he said as Mizushi-jin and Shujin asked if they could learn some water jutsu and sword techniques. "Alex, time for you kids to introduce yourselves," Pain said to Alex who nodded. "Well, you already know Gaara, Shujin is our expert swordsman and offensive water jutsu specialist, Mizushi-jin's chakra control and nature makes her an excellent medical jutsu user, Amara as you gathered is an Uchiha and she has awakened her Sharingan, Hyō has Byakugan that she has mastered at her young age her partner is her ninja cat Raion, Neko and Ao Runa (her ninja cat and battle partner) possesses the Neko no me and Byakugan, this gives her cat like abilities and the power of the Byakugan &amp; I'm Alex of the Fasuto Haki clan, fast as lightning and super strong, with one punch we can turn our enemy to dust," Alex finished just as Itachi arrived with a beautiful girl in a red &amp; blue kimono and a ninja cat on her shoulder close behind. "Tora, Yūjō, Tachi," Neko &amp; Hinata said as they both ran and hugged the two ninja. "You look really pretty in your Kimono, Okii Neko," Neko said with a smile, "Thanks Koneko, but I like my ninja gear better," she said with a smile as her blue eyes spotted the purple hair, "Amara is that you?" Itachi &amp; Tora asked as they made their way to her. "Great to see you two are still together are you'll married yet?" she grinned as they laughed and enveloped her in a hug, "What?!" the rest of us exclaimed in shock. "Married?! This day gets weirder and weirder," Kisame said his mouth practically on the floor as he looked at his partner hugging his little purple haired girl with this other girl, Tora. "Amara, I've never been happier to hear your teasing and no we're not married," Itachi said with a smile that made the rest nearly fall backwards, **__'Itachi never smiles!' __**I thought, "After 5 years tell me you are at least engaged, I mean you told her to marry you when you both are older and you'll are older, practically adults," Amara said as Kisame fell down. "Nope, not engaged either," Tora said with a smile, "Sasuke was right you do take long Tachi," the little girl said, "Food is ready," Dei's sweet voice called from the kitchen, **__'Guess I understand why Itachi is smiling now,' __**I thought with a smile. "Still did not change out of this Kimono," Tora said softly, Dei heard her when she entered, "Heya, you must be Tora, I've heard quite a bit about you, hm, if you want I can lend you some comfortable clothes to wear," she said with a smile, "Yes, thank you. You must be Dei, I also have heard a bit about you," Tora replied and began chatting with her as we all went and sat at the table.**_

_**Itachi's P.O.V**_

_**I sat down next to Tora and we began to eat, it was easily noticed that the kids had not eaten for a while as they were gulping down the food, "Woah take it easy," Dei who was in between Hinata and Sasori said to the kids. "Sorry Dei," they said and slowed down a bit, "Hey Tora did you know that Hyō is my twin sister?" Neko asked Tora, who nearly choke on her food, "Hyō? Twin sister? I have another little sister?" she asked in disbelief as Hyō explained everything, "So father did die," she said solemnly and continued eating. We just finished our meal when two figures entered the hideout "I'm back with my partner, who are the kids and girl?" Kakuzu said with his partner Hidan close behind while we were talking. "Welcome back, we will have a discussion but first you must eat," Konan said to them as Kakuzu nodded a 'thank you' and sat down to eat, "Thank you beautiful, but what is a pretty face like you doing in the Akatsuki? You look as harmless as an angel," Hidan asked Konan, **__'Openly flirting with Konan then calling her harmless, not good... for him,' __**I thought as she replied, "I am an S-ranked ninja, do not doubt my skills," she stated and walked away. He spotted Tora and was about to go over to her but I intercepted him, "Not a good idea," I said calmly, "I'll have no regrets," he said and went to her. "Hey there gorgeous..." he started, "Don't want to hear it I'll soon be engaged," she stated simply expecting him to walk away, "but we can still have fun while you are not engaged..." he continued but was interrupted by her foot kicking his face, **__'Should have warned him she is patient with everything else but men that do not get the message, I've seen it first hand,' __**I thought remembering our academy days.**_

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_**Hey Tora, how about you come tutor us sometime?" our classmate Gankona Haruno asked Tora with a smirk with his friend Sumāto Yamanaka. "Just pay attention in class and you will learn," she said and continued walking, "Come on Tora, you're the smartest and prettiest girl in the class help us out," Sumāto said. "Sorry Sumāto but I have to concentrate and improve if I can do even better," she said and continued walking, "You do not want to help because you just wish Itachi will consider you more than a rival that you beat every time and think getting even stronger will make him take that step, but we all know he will not. Come on Tora you should just give up on him, he may be a prodigy but he has no idea about love. He will never give you what you want most from him, he is useless at that," Gankona said, "Shut up Baka!" Tora exclaimed as she turned around and kicked him through a tree. "I do not give a crap what you think of Itachi, he is still my friend and I do not appreciate the way you are speaking about him. Leave him out of trying to convince me to help," she said and turned to walk away, "Oh and Sumāto here's a notebook with steps on how to understand the work we have. I already memorized it," she said throwing him her notebook; I smiled from the tree I was on as I watched the scene in front of me.**_

_***END OF FLASBACK***_

'_Gankona was right I had no idea of love, I was so stupid back then,' __**I thought, **__"Yes you were, nice flashback," __**Tora mentally said to me with a wink, **__"Aim to please, beautiful," __**I replied with a smirk which earned her sticking out her tongue and making a cute funny face.**_

_**Pain's P.O.V**_

'_The only reason we brought in Hidan was because he is immortal and will therefore not be killed by Kakuzu, he was not brought in to flirt with our female members. I have the perfect way to teach him a lesson and how to test our soon to be new members,' __**I thought as I called a meeting with the Akatsuki. When all nine of us were in the meeting room I opened the meeting, "I suggest that these kids and Tora join the Akatsuki," I stated, "It is a good idea many of them are highly skilled but we will have to test these abilities, I think against our newest Akatsuki member, Hidan," Sasori said annoyed at Hidan for flirting with Deidara before the meeting. "I agree but I would like to test Tora," Itachi said, "Why do you want to face her and not let me?" Hidan asked clearly annoyed that he had to fight with a bunch of kids and not any girls. "I need to fight her because she was at my level the last time we fought so I need to know who has gotten stronger," Itachi explained, "Fine you may test Tora," I said to him. "All who agree with our plan?" I asked as only Hidan refused, the rest were in agreement. "Good, I will inform them," I said as I ended the meeting and went to the children, "Would you like to join our organisation?" I asked watching Alex while the rest of the children agreed excitedly jumping at the opportunity. "Alex, we can improve our skills if we stay," Shujin said, "They seem trustworthy, even though they are criminals," Mizushi-jin added, "Please Alex," Amara, Hinata and Hyō said with meows of agreement from Hyō and Neko's ninja cats. "Well Alex, it seems they make a good argument, so?" Neko said with her blue-green cat eyes never left his red eyes, he let out a sigh and smiled at her, "Alright guys," he said looking at his friends wearily and turned to me showing no sign of emotion, "We will join your organisation," he stated monotonously. "Good, you must rest for tomorrow you will have to defeat our newest member to see what rank you are. The girls can stay with Tora in the guest room, if they want, and the boys can choose where they want to sleep," I said and went to Tora as they continued chatting, "Do you want to join the Akatsuki?" I asked her as she mentally weighed the options. "Okay, but on one condition," she said, "What condition?" I asked her, "I never do a mission in the leaf village that will damage or leak intelligence on the village," she said seriously. "Agreed," I said and turned to leave, "Rest in the guest room, tomorrow you have to fight Itachi," I added.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**____**Hey there I know it's been a while but dad needed to use the laptop for work and I was also doing another fiction on the side called Balance Sisters it's a Creepypasta fiction. I know I spelt **___jinchūriki__ _**Sorry here's Chapter 8 enjoy and do not kill me, *sees Hidan* uh got to run.**_

_**Hidan: Seriously I just come into the story and you decide to not worry about it, I'm going to kill you bitch, so there is no point in running from me coz you scared.**_

_**Me: Sorry, I will update regularly and the only reason I'm running from you is because I cannot ask any of them to protect me so wait *idea* Pain I promise to update regularly even though school starts soon, I promise I will do it so please protect meeee.**_

_**Pain: Fine, but you better keep your end of our promise, Hidan leave our authoress alone.**_

_**Hidan: Fine, but she better update like she promised you.**_

_**Me: I will and I'll also be nicer to you Hidan-san.**_

_**Chapter 8: Sleeping arrangements And Should We Join The Akatsuki?**_

_**Neko's P.O.V**_

_**Pain left us to carry on chatting so we discussed what had just happened, "This means we have a chance to get stronger," Shujin said with his usual toothy grin, "We also have a place to live where we are not despised," Mizushi-jin added. "Yes the members seem very nice," I said, Amara &amp; Hinata nodded, "We already know how awesome Itachi is or uh was no still is," Amara stated happily, "The ones I have met so far are really nice, Dei-Chan and Sasori no Danna took care of me when you and Tora were captured and Itachi left them to take care of me while Pain and Konan went to help him save you as well," Hinata said quietly, "Yes and the meal Dei-Chan and Konan-Chan prepared for us was amazing," Hyō said. "They did also come to save us," I added, "You and Tora only, they never expect us," Alex stated looking down, "But they still took all of us, they could have left you all behind," I replied, "He only took us because he saw what we could do," he retorted, "He has a name and that is Pain, he already has talented shinobi in this organisation, maybe Pain saw us as more than just useful pawns," I argued, **__'I hope,' __**I thought. "Stop being so naive we should not let down our guard they are S-ranked criminals," he stated, I sighed in defeat, "Your right, but when we become part of the organisation we can ease that guard down, I have noticed that in the organisation they are like a family, they have to protect each other otherwise the organisation will suffer," I said, "I may be naive but it comes with my age," I continued with a closed eye smile as he let out a sigh and smiled, "That's the dangerous problem with you, not only are you naive but you make everyone smile and lower their guard around you," he replied, "Bet you would be able to soften up all these people with no problem," he said, "Your right, I probably could and how is making everyone smile and lower their guard around me such a dangerous problem?" I asked curiously, "Well with you lowering their guard you could easily kill them, which you would not even think of doing yet given your Aura," he said, "damn it I said it," he cursed the under his breath. "What is Aura?" I asked him as he rubbed the back of his, "Maybe I'll tell you later," he said as I pouted, "Come on Alex, please tell me," I begged, he shook his head 'no' in reply and changed the subject to the sleeping arrangements. "So are all the girls staying in one room?" I asked, looking at each girl and finally at little Hinata, who looked hesitant. "Hinata-Chan?" I asked my little sister, "Well, I-i don't know, I want to be with you and Tora but I would like to stay with Dei-Chan," she said quietly I smiled as Dei came by hearing her name as she was walking by, "Somebody called? I was just coming to ask if you kids want sweets and then I think I heard Hinata call me, hm," she smiled as she explained. "Well, we were discussing sleeping arrangements and Hinata was not sure what to do, she seems to like you a lot, wait did I thank you for taking care of my sister? If I didn't Gomen'nasai and Kansha (A/N: I'm Sorry and Thanks )," I said with a smile, "It's no problem, hm, Hinata-Chan is such a sweet, kind, gentle and cute little girl hm, you can come stay with me, it's also my first time staying in this hideout I was recruited into the Akatsuki yesterday hm," Dei said that caught Alex's attention, "You're a new member? Why did you join them? Their criminals, how can you trust them? Were you a criminal?" he asked her. "Woah, cool down, maybe I should start at the beginning, hm, think of it as a story before bed, but first do you still want that sweets hm?" she said with a smile, "Yes," please we all said and followed her to the kitchen, "Sasori no Danna, what are you doing in the kitchen? I thought puppets don't eat hm," she asked the red haired puppet master. "Your right I do not need to eat but I can if I chose to, you were going to bring the kids for sweets and so I thought I would help out," he said, "Bet you just wanted to see Dei, you could not have been sure if we wanted sweets," I said making him get a tint of pink but he still looked disinterested, **__'He's good, I wonder if he can teach me how to do that,'__** I thought, "No, I know all kids like sweets, I also was a kid at one time you know," he said, "Then why are you slightly blushing?" Alex asked with a smirk, "I'm not," he said with his blush still present. "Their right Danna, no point denying it, hm," Dei said with a slight blush also on her cheeks, "Dei-Chan, why are both your and Sasori no Danna's cheeks pink? What does it mean?" Gaara asked, "Damn why can't the all be like Gaara-kun and Hinata-Chan?" Sasori stated with a still confused Gaara, "Gaara-kun when someone's cheeks are pink or red it means they are blushing, that means that they are embarrassed, shy, nervous or if they are with someone and it seem like their cheeks are burning that means that they really like the person," Hinata explained to him, "Oh so then why are your always blushing?" he asked her, "Well, uh um it is because i-I'm nervous or shy," she stuttered and Gaara nodded that he understood. "Haha, Sasori no Danna and Dei, looks like these kids got you good. Especially that young couple there, the one with the big mouth and the cat girl," Kisame said as he entered the kitchen with a toothy grin, **__'Did he say young couple, Alex and me,' __**I thought as I blushed and dared to glance at Alex who also was blushing. "Why are they blushing?" Gaara asked as Shujin grinned, "Because they like each other," he answered, "Or-r they are embarrassed," Hinata interrupted shyly, **__'Thank you Hinata-Chan, but honestly I do not know which one it is,' __**I thought. **_

_**Alex's P.O.V**_

"_**No, Hinata-Chan Shujin-kun is right. Those too like each other and one day just like Sasori no Danna &amp; Dei they will be dating. I was right about you and Dei, Sasori no Danna, I'm sure I'll be right about these two as well," he said with a grin, "Haha, hey Alex I'm right, right?" Shujin asked with the same grin,**__ 'Damn these two are one and the same, their Auras are also similar, they are going to be good friends. Kisame's Aura is not bright but it's a teal which normally means fun and laid back. Sasori's and Dei's are a pink colour that means love and romance same with... Neko's, no it's yellow now pink? All the other kids have either teal or yellow which means cheerful and happy, excluding Gaara who's Aura is usually purple meaning confused. Does this mean that Neko likes me but is unsure about it?' __**I thought as my blush grew a bit brighter at the discovery. "Uh now those sweets, oh yes Alex I was going to tell you all my story, hm," Dei said getting me out of my situation, **__'She's alright as I thought, her Aura is a bright yellow, she did recently join the Akatsuki,'__** I thought and nodded 'yes' in reply afraid that my voice would fail me. "Okay you all take a seat we three will get the sweets, hm," she said and pulled the other two to the sweets. Soon we all were sitting with sweet treats around the kitchen as Dei sat on the table and began her story, "Well I was a talented Kunochi in Iwagakure part of the Explosion Corps but because of my art not getting enough praise and also because I felt different from the villagers, I only had one friend and so I left the village and became a rogue ninja. I was then hired for many jobs, then yesterday these two and Itachi show up and ask me to join the Akatsuki, hm," she said and told us how exactly she joined the Akatsuki. "So technically you were forced?" I asked she shook her head 'no' and smiled, "Technically I made a foolish bet, I was against Itachi Uchiha, his Sharingan is one of many forms of art, another one I respect, hm," she said. "I see," I said, **__'Maybe I should give the Akatsuki a chance____she seems to be having a good time, but still they may still be using us,' __**I thought looking at the three members in the Kitchen**_

_**Sasori's P.O.V**_

"_**I know you have your doubts about joining the Akatsuki, I did too I was going to close my door on them, but I'm actually enjoying it here yeah, I've only been here for two days but I feel at home here, being partners with Danna, Kisame's teasing, cooking with Konan and talking with Itachi, also something I did not like but was alright experiencing Hidan flirting with me, hm" she said as I looked at her, "Hidan did what?" I asked as I woke up and went to find the white haired guy that came in after we ate as I saw Dei rubbed the back of her head, "Guess I should not have said the last part, but maybe he can teach Hidan a good lesson hm," she said with a smirk. I found him in no time with Kakuzu, "Sasori no Danna," Kakuzu greeted, "Why are you not in Hiruko?" he asked, "I'll explain later, right know I'm here to talk with your new partner, I hear he's immortal is that right?" I asked, he looked at me questioningly and nodded 'yes' in reply. "Hey idiot, Dei is off limits okay," I stated, "What you gonna do about it you sixteen year old boy?" he mocked, "I'm Sasori no Danna, brat," I said summoning one of my puppets, "That's supposed to hurt me, a doll? And you are too young to be a master," he mocked again, "This puppet is one of my many masterpieces, and I am a master, never be fooled by appearances," I stated and attacked him with one of my puppets, separating his arms, legs and head with each cut, and then put my puppet away. "Damn you bitch, Kakuzu why you just standing there, put me back together," he shouted, "Sorry Kakuzu but he was flirting with my new partner," I apologized to the masked man, "It's alright Sasori no Danna, I do not like my partner either, I wanted to sell him on the way back since I could not kill him and these were orders, it was difficult," he said, "Well I will inform you of everything later I need to go back to the kitchen, sorry about the extra work," I said as he looked at me quizzically but nodded. I returned when they just finished, "So how did it go, hm?" Dei asked as I came back to the kitchen, "I kind of gave Kakuzu more work," I said, **__'I should stop easing up so much but around these kids and Dei I get pretty soft,'__** I thought. "Now where are you kids going to be staying, you all would be sharing rooms," I said changing the subject, "Well the girls and Tora are in that extra room, Hinata-Chan is in our room, hm," Dei said, "Okay, mind the mess in our room," I said rubbing the back of my room, "I'll clear it up in no time though," I said. "What about you three; Shujin, Alex and Gaara?" I asked, "Kisame-San can I stay in your room?" Shujin asked the swordsmen, "Yes, you can," Kisame replied "Uhm, Sasori no Danna I wanted to know if you could let me stay with you?" Gaara asked me, "Sure Gaara-Kun," I said with a smile, "Now I need to clear the room," I stated, "You want to come Gaara-kun?" I asked as he nodded and came with me to the room, "Wow, Sasori no Danna what are all these?" he asked. "Well these are my works in progress; they will soon be masterpieces, my eternal art," I replied as he nodded, "This art reminds me of my brother, there was a small scorpion on it," he said, "Then that must have been my puppet as well, when I was in Suna I was a master carpenter and part of the Puppet Corps," I said as I began clearing the puppet parts, "Gaara, I know you must have wanted to have some kind of relationship with your siblings and father, but that would not have happened because you are the **___jinchūriki,___**" I said turning to look at him. "Does that mean I will not get that medicine that will stop the pain inside?" he said holding his chest, "I meant that you will not get it from back home, you know I gave up with trying to find it but then I met Dei, and I found the medicine I had gave up on," I said, "You know what, I think that we and especially Hinata-Chan can give you that medicine," I added as he looked up at me to see if I was genuine and smiled when he knew I was. "Now let's clean up and get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow," I said as he nodded and helped me clear up.**_

_**Alex's P.O.V**_

'_I'm sure they will all be fine,'__** I thought as I watched them leave, all except Neko, "What about you Alex-kun?" Neko asked me, "Well I'm not sure," I said and then felt this warm Aura approach. **__'It was a yellow and orange, I think that it means parental love, colour, who's Aura is this? It feels like my mother,' __**I thought as I waited to see who it was, "Konan-Sama?"**__**I asked a bit shocked as Neko turned to see if I was alright, "I was wondering if you found a room, did you Alex-Kun?"**__**she asked, I shook my head. "No, Konan your Au uh I mean, this warmth, this feeling that you have it's like what I had with my mother," I said, **__'Did I say that,' __**I thought as Konan smiled, "That is nice Alex-Kun, I actually came to ask if you wanted to stay in my and Pain's room?" she asked, **__'This Aura is making me lower my guard just like Neko's,' __**I thought, "Yes Konan-Sama," I said and began to walk with her, "Hey Neko-Chan," I said and turned to the cat girl. "Yes Alex-Kun?" she asked looking up from her almost empty glass of chocolate milk Dei gave her before she left, "this is for after I saved you," I said and appeared next to her and kissed her cheek, "Goodnight Neko-Chan," I said as she nearly drop her milk, "G-g-g-goodnight Alex-Kun," she stuttered, "And all the times I said Chan to you did not mean little," I said blushing and walking away. I felt her Aura heating up so I turned a bit to see her blushing, "You do not trust the Akatsuki do you?" Konan asked me, I nodded, "You know Pain's real name is actually Nagato, he may come off as heartless and some of the Akatsuki as well but they are only like that is because they have had their share of pain in their life, that is why he goes as Pain," she explained, "I think that you kids can be the ones to soft these hearts, it's already working on mine, Itachi and Sasori's, though Dei also played a part in that. It is the reason that I wanted you kids to be a part of this organisation, I hope that you believe me Alex-Kun," she added. "I think that I do Konan-Sama, uh do you think I could call you Hahaoya?" I asked nervously as she smiled, "Yes you may now let us all get some rest Alex-kun, you and the kids have a big day tomorrow," she said as we continued to walk to the room, "You know Konan-Sama, I think you are right about us changing the Akatsuki," I stated and smiled.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Me: Sorry again, now I will keep my promise but school will be back next week ya' know, I'm Gonna be in grade 11 Believe it! So writing will be tight but I promise to do it, We will win uh I will win!**_

_**Alex: Thanks A lot Ty-San, but I can't believe that you made me kiss Neko on the cheek.**_

_**Neko: Yeah Ty-San, by the way you forgot the disclaimer.**_

_**Me: I know, but they already know that I do not own Naruto ya' know, I mean I live in South Africa not Japan, I can't speak or write Japanese (I want to learn though), my last name is not Kishimoto and I'm only a 15-year-old GIRL, well tomboy. So I cannot be the amazingly, Awesomezly, cool and talented Masashi Kishimoto! So now I do not have to write the disclaimer because I have given you four reasons Thank You! *Walks Away***_

_**Alex &amp; Neko: Please Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N**__**: I never notice that was the longest chapter I typed, think of that as my sorry and I know Konan may not be that soft but I am showing how these kids can change the Akatsuki, also in chapter one Dei had a ninja tool that was my idea because I used to play fight with my friend a lot and that was how I pictured that fight scene because I'm not good at writing fighting scenes. I may not able to post two fanfiction especially with school coming soon but I will give it a shot but for now here's the story that you are waiting for ;) enjoy. Oh yeah Murasaki is the same age as Sasuke and Naruto and placed in the genin team because she was very talented and in the last sentence Alex called Konan Hahaoya like he said (I made a mistake with it).**_

_**Chapter 9:**____**Deadly Attacks, Akatsuki Members **_

_**Or Not**_

_**Pain's P.O.V**_

"_**...he may come off as heartless and some of the Akatsuki as well but they are only like that is because they have had their share of pain in their life, that is why he goes as Pain," I heard Konan explaining something, "I think that you kids can be the ones to soft these hearts, it's already working on mine, Itachi and Sasori's, though Dei also played a part in that. It is the reason that I wanted you kids to be a part of this organisation, I hope that you believe me Alex-Kun," she added, **__'Oh him,' __**I thought. "I think that I do Konan-Sama, uh do you think I could call you Hahaoya?" he asked nervously, **__'I'm sure she smiled, she has always been kind and she would appreciate feeling like a mother,' __**I thought.**__**"Yes you may now let us all get some rest Alex-kun, you and the kids have a big day tomorrow," she said as they entered to the room, "You know Hahaoya, I think you are right about us changing the Akatsuki," he stated, **__'We shall see Alex,' __**I thought and drifted off to sleep. The next morning after we ate breakfast we gathered in our training grounds, "Right, each of you will battle Hidan, use your deadliest attacks since he is immortal. Be careful we told him no cursing you but that does not mean he will go easy on you," I said gesturing to Hidan, who's mouth was stitched shut. **__'That's a relief,'__** I thought, "Now who will be first?" I asked as Alex stepped forward, **__'Let us see if you are S-ranked level,' __**I thought watching him intently.**_

_**Jiraya's P.O.V**_

'_These kids are really trying their best it's okay to watch, but I could think of other things I could be watching and I would have if Hiruzen-Sensei catch me but it cannot be helped,' __**"Let's check where she is now, in case she moved. Can you do it Mura-Chan?" Kiba said as the kids were resting, "Yes," Mura said and began to concentrate, "Ning-Chan," he said as she placed the map with chakra strings. "Just as I thought she moved, but it seems we're much closer it's just here, she is in Amegakure," he stated as they woke up and headed out, **__'These kids sure are determined, but you cannot just walk in and out of that village as you please, I'll just keep a close watch on them,' __**I thought and continued to follow them, not easy when you're tailing a sensory unit. "Who are you?" Kiba who was now behind me with a kunai, "I am many things but I am known to all as the great Toad sage Jiraya of mount Myoboku," I said as Kiba lowered his Kunai, "Oh Jiraya-Sama I heard of you, you were lord 3**__**rd**__**'s student," he said, "Why are you here?" Ningyō asked, "The third sent you two to bring us back, didn't he?" Murasaki asked. "Well, yes Hiruzen-sensei sent me to keep an eye on you six and it's just me here," I said, **__'She could not have seen or heard Kakashi, he's one of the best ANBU,'__** I thought looking at Murasaki, "Kakashi-San is behind the tree," Murasaki said pointing to where Kakashi was hiding. "How did you know?" he asked coming out of his hiding place, "It's Mura's Kekkei Genkai," Kiba said as they continued moving, "But what if they knock us out and take us home Kiba?" Naruto asked, "They won't Naru, they know we would just leave again so that's why they are following us, to keep an eye on us," Mura explained as we all soon arrived at Amegakure. "Come on," Kiba said and ran into the rainy village with his friends close behind, "Well we have to follow them Kakashi, maybe I can do some research here, while you tail them," I said to him, "I'll send Pakkun if I need your help," he said and took off after them, "Now to do some research," I said and headed out. **_

_**Pain's P.O.V**_

'_Hmmm, seven people and a ninja hound came through the barrier and six of them seem to be coming here with the dog,' __**I thought as Alex punched Hidan, **__'Let them come we'll deal with them when the time comes, right now I want to watch this,' __**I finished as Alex defended against Hidan's scythe and then jumped up, he performed some hand signs mid air and then kicked off Hidan's arm with the scythe. "You're finished," he said as he appeared behind him and stabbed him with a kunai. **__'This boy is good,' __**I thought, "Well done Alex, who's going next?" I asked as Shujin stepped forward he blocked the scythe with his sword and used water jutsu to get him off balance. While Hidan concentrated on the water jutsu he attacked him with his sword, slicing him, "Excellent water jutsu but it can be improved," Kisame said while Kakuzu put Hidan back together, the boy gave a toothy grin, "Next?" I asked as Mizushi-jin stepped forward after Hidan was put back together. She gathered her chakra and then performed hand signs, "Ice Style: Shard Storm," she said as sharp ice shards fell on Hidan, "Great job, you are very talented," Kakuzu said, "Next," I said as Neko stepped forward with Aoi Runa just behind her. "Neko no me," she said activating her Kekkei Genkai, she then charged her chakra and waited for him to make the first move which he did throwing his scythe at her. Aoi Runa meowed at Neko, who simply jumped up as the scythe hit the ground and landed on it with perfect balance, she ran straight to him with chakra that she charged and shaped at her fingertips making it look like she had claws, she stabbed him with her chakra claws and jumped back landing on her feet. "That was amazing Neko, you too Aoi Runa," Konan smiled, "Next?" I asked as Neko's twin, Hyō, walked up with Raion by her side, "Byakugan," she said, activating her visual Kekkei Genkai and getting into the Hyūga style stance.**_

_**Kiba's P.O.V**_

"_**Akamaru and I have their scents," I said with a small bark from Akamaru and ran ahead with the others close behind, **__'So many different scents,' __**I thought as Akamaru and I got closer, "Just around this corner, wait here let me and Akamaru check it out," I said as we turned the corner the first thing that caught my eye were black coats with red clouds. We were in a training ground and in the centre a girl who had a small lion on her shoulder and looked like Neko but possessed Byakugan was about to start fighting with this white haired guy wearing that coat, Akamaru and I sniffed the air, Tora was there, standing very close to one of those guys, she intertwined her hand with his. **__'What? Isn't he supposed to be the enemy?' __**I thought as the fight started the girl gracefully dodged each hit the guy threw and hit him at his vital points, she then kicked him and he fell backwards, **__'She's good,' __**I thought as she looked in my direction I tried to hide but decided not to since she is a Byakugan user. "Who are you?" she asked making everyone look in my direction as my friends came next to me, "What are you all doing here?" Neko, Hinata and Tora asked as they ran to us, "Well we were supposed to come and rescue you because the Third gave up the search," I explained, "Guess it never work out though," I stated rubbing the back of my head with a grin.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Me: Pain you understand technical problems right? I really tried my best and this is the fastest I could post with all the technical difficulties.**_

_**Pain: It is okay, just get your laptop fixed.**_

_**Me: That's the problem, dad said we can't.**_

_**Pain: Okay, try your best maybe it will work out.**_

_**Hidan: YOU STICHED MY MOUTH TOGETHER!**_

_**Me: Well you'd only be screaming Kakuzu so I allowed him to stitch your mouth, which he can do now as well.**_

_**Hidan: *Sees Kakuzu coming* Damn you Ty! *Runs***_

_**Pain: I order you to Review and comment!**_

_**Me: No Pain, you must be nicer when saying it, like this: Please review and Comment thank you. *Hidan screaming for help* Did you hear something?**_

_**Pain: Nope.**_

_**Me: Well TTFN, Ta Ta For Now.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N**__**: **__**Heyaz, I'm back, anyway this chapter was not pre-written like the other 9 Chapters so that is why it took a while. By the way I do not know if when Obito had Tobi attached to him when he was in the Akatsuki so I'm going to assume that Tobi was there. So let us go on to the story, Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 10:**____**What to do?**_

_**Tora's P.O.V**_

"_**Are they your squad?" Itachi asked as I nodded still shocked to find them here, "So you kids came all the way from the Konoha?" Itachi asked them, "That's right but, why were you holding our sensei's hand and acting all in love? Didn't you people kidnap her?" Kiba asked as I felt my cheeks burning up, I glanced at Itachi who also had a slight blush, "They were dating back when he was in the village Kiba, that is my brother Itachi," Sasuke stated glaring at his brother. "Sasuke, is that you?" Amara asked making her way through to see her best friend and crush, "Amara? What are you doing here?" he asked, "I thought Itachi killed you," he said as she stood in front of him, "No I was kidnapped that night," she said with a grin. "Is it just me or is Tora a child magnet?" Kisame asked, "What are we supposed to do with them?" Kakuzu asked, as they all looked at Pain, "The Akatsuki don't kill children," he stated, "We already got eight what's five more?" Konan asked suggestively as the rest of the Akatsuki nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled, they are to join us and unlike Alex's group they have no choice, since they are from Konoha and are ninja," Pain stated, "Tobi fetch that ninja," Pain said as the masked man went in Kakashi's direction.**_

_**Obito/ Tobi's P.O.V**_

"_**Right, Tobi is a good boy and will bring the ninja to Pain," Tobi said as we took off, I soon caught up to the ninja who was a leaf ANBU, "Hey there Tobi is a good boy and he needs to take you to Pain," Tobi stated. "Summoning Jutsu," the ANBU said as a small brow appeared, "Pakkun, fetch Jiraya-Sama," he said as the dog barked, "Sure thing," and took off,**__ "Hey Obito, is this the stupid Kakashi you used to talk about when you were sleeping," __**Tobi asked me. **__"I think so and it is not a stupid Kakashi, he's just Kakashi, son of the legendary White Fang of Konoha," __**I replied, **__"What's a legendary White Fang of Konoha?" __**he asked, **__"*sigh* that is Kakashi's father," __**I explained, **__"Tobi sort of understands now," __**he said as we went back to fighting. "Tobi is happy to meet you, uh who are you?" Toby asked, "I am a leaf ANBU," he replied, "But Tobi wants to know your name or what's under your mask?" he asked as the ANBU made some hand signs, "The only way you will know is if you take it off yourself, Chidori!" he said and attacked but his fist went through me. "What?!" he exclaimed but reached up and took off my mask as I pulled off his, we jumped back and looked up, "Obito!" he exclaimed, "Hey Kakashi," I said as he looked down, "But how?" he asked as Tobi explained. "Tobi will tell you, way after the rocks fell Madara saved Obito and we rehabilitated him, we told him that you and Rin Nohara and he tried to help but was still too weak so Tobi offered Obito to use my body. We rushed to the place and we found you killing Rin, then Obito killed all the ninja in anger and frustration," he finished, "I'm sorry that I could not protect her like I promised," he said, "It is alright Kakashi, I know they made her the three tails Jinchūriki to destroy the leaf and she ran into your lightning blade," I said. "Why did you not come home to the leaf?" he asked, "Because I have a plan to create a dream world by putting the world under a genjutsu under my control, any desire is fulfilled, there will be no wars or conflict and then no one will have to lose their friends or loved ones in combat. Join me Kakashi," I explained extending my hand, "What about the Leaf, the third, our classmates and friends?" he asked hesitating. "We will all have a better life, we can bring back Rin, Minato-sensei, Kushina and your dad, come on Kakashi we can have that friendship that would have happened if not for that day," I said as he took my hand, I smiled at my friend, "Let's get going Kakashi," I said as we took off to the base. (A/N: I know Kakashi did not agree in the anime or manga but this is a fanfic, I maybe a cat but I do not copy everything)**_

_**Sasori's P.O.V**_

"_**Now let's continue, who is going to try and kill Hidan next?" Pain asked as Hinata shyly went forward, I noticed Dei cringe a bit, I stood by her and squeezed her hand, "Do you think Hina-chan will be alright, Danna, hm?" she asked, "I'm sure she will because Hidan is not allowed to kill her and if he hurts her I will make him suffer, okay?" I asked with a small smile. She smiled back but it was not the normal bright one that makes my heart jump, "Promise?" she asked, I nodded as she squeezed my hand, "I promise Dei," I said and watched Hinata, **__'Please be alright Hina-chan,' __**I thought as she dodged the scythe and then attacked Hidan with her gentle fist but it was only strong enough for him to take minimal damage. In the end she lost, "At least now she will stay here at the base and not get hurt on missions," I said to Dei who nodded as Hinata came over wishing Gaara luck on his way which confused him, **__'I need to teach him,' __**I thought as Dei hugged Hinata, "I know you did your best Hina-chan," she said as Hyō came over, "Hey Hina, I can help you improve your Byakugan, it's the least I could do as your other sister," the cat like girl offered, "Really, thank you Hyō," Hinata said and hugged her. "No problem, now let's watch Gaara-kun," she said as we watched the small red haired boy, he just moved his hands and soon Hidan was encased in sand, "Sand coffin," he said and crushed Hidan. "Guess Gaara-kun already made him suffer," I stated seeing that Hidan felt that attack as Dei let out a giggle, little Gaara came and stood by us. "Uhm, well done Gaara-kun," Hinata said nervously, "I did not like that he hurt you, you are nice," he stated simply making Hinata's blush get darker, "Uh, thank you Gaara-kun," she said quietly. "Hinata, your blushing again, why? Are you alright?" he asked her as her blush grew, "She's just nervous," Dei said simply with a smile, "Gaara-kun, I need to explain some things to you later," I said to the small red head who nodded. "Kakuzu-San, do you need help," Mizushi-jin asked as she helped put Hidan back together. "Pain senpai, Tobi is back with new member," Tobi said with the Leaf ANBU behind him, "Tobi why did you bring the ANBU here?" Pain asked, "Because he is Tobi's friend and wants to join the Akatsuki after hearing the plan," Tobi explained, "How can you be sure he's not a spy?" he asked, "Because he is Tobi's best friend and Tobi saw his eyes so Tobi knows," he explained. "Fine but we will keep a close eye on you," Pain said to the ANBU, "Moving on who is next?"Pain asked as the energetic purple haired Uchiha jumped in front ready for action while an exhausted Hidan, who's mouth was free again, asked if she was the last. "No, you still have five more but after Amara you can have a break while Tora fights Itachi," he replied, "Fine," Hidan said as he got ready to fight, "Phoenix Flower Jutsu," she said and performed the fire jutsu. "Kakuzu, Mizu something, help!" Hidan shouted, "Did I win?" Amara asked, "Yes," Pain said, "Tora and Itachi, I have to go and take care of something," he continued and then took off. **_

_**Tora's P.O.V**_

_**I looked at Tachi with a smirk, he returned it and stepped on to the training ground, I was a few steps behind him with Yūjō on my shoulder, "This will be our 418**__**th**__** match, you remember the score?" I asked he nodded, "418**__**th**__** match!" Kisame exclaimed as everyone just watched on. "You ready?" we asked together and nodded, "Neko no me," I said and activated my Kekkei Genkai found mostly in Animagakure, Tachi activated his Sharingan. "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu, Water Style: Water Dragon," we said together and he performed his favourite jutsu while I countered with the water jutsu, "Yūjō you ready?" I asked my ninja cat, "You know it Tora girl," he replied and hopped on my shoulder. We seemed to disappeared but were running at top speed thanks to the extra chakra from Yūjō that I channelled to my feet, "I see you have gotten faster with some help with Yūjō-San," Tachi stated and turned around and blocked my attack, "And you have improved as well, ya' know," I said with a smile and 'disappeared' again. "You cannot hide from me, you know that Tora," he said and concentrated, he caught me with his arm around my neck with a kunai, or so he thought, "Nice move Tachi, ya' know but that's not me," my clone said and was gone with a puff of smoke. "Shadow Clone? Oh well, I will find you and it will not be a shadow clone this time," he said and waited for her attack, "Ya' know your too slow," I said and landed a kick on Tachi, who blocked it but still fell back. "Not as slow as you think," he said and dodged my hit aimed for his legs, "Nice try to immobilize me," he said, "That is what you think, ya' know," I said and appeared behind him, "Tigress trap," I said, putting his arms behind his back and pushed him to the ground, "Ya' know you should give up," I said with a smirk. "I will not just yet," he said and looked into my eyes, he turned into crows and got out of me grip, "But I have always been able to counter your Sharingan with my Neko no me, Ya' know," I said making hand signs and concentrated on what I learned from Jiraya-San, "Release," I said and came back to reality just as Tachi came behind me. "Time for some Taijutsu Yūjō," I said turning around to face him and began my speed attacks that I copied from Gai-Senei and Kyaputen-Kakashi, "Guess you have really been working your Neko no me," he said dodging the attacks thank to his Sharingan, "Ya' know it, I think your holding back on me Tachi," I said not easing up my attacks. "Ya' know I do not like you going easy on me," I said, "If you say so Tora," he said and activated the Mangekyou Sharingan, "I knew it, ya' know," I said and increased my speed, "You're not going to make this easier huh?" He asked, "Ya' know it," I said, **__"Yūjō, let's try some genjutsu," __**I communicated without anyone knowing. "Neko no me," I said and took Tachi to my genjutsu world, "What you think Tachi?" I asked as he looked around it was our old training ground, "It's good," he said and tried to release it, "Your making this very difficult," he said and tried once again to release it. Meanwhile I hit his chakra points to immobilize him and then stood behind holding him up with a kunai to his neck, "Release," I said and gently touched him releasing the genjutsu, "Fine, I give up Tora," he said, "And what's the score?" I asked as he let out a long sigh. "400 – 18," he stated as almost everyone's, excluding Sasuke, Amara, Neko and Naruto, jaw dropped, "When will you catch up to me Tachi? Ya' know we have some good matches, this was no exception," I said and healed him. "I will catch up to you," he stated, "and I would have equalised if we counted in the teasing," he added in a whisper I slapped his leg as he let out a small 'ouch' and I continued healing him, "Maybe you would but I'm sure I would still be leading," I said with a smirk. "What am I going to do with you kids?" Yūjō asked as we continued fooling around, "Be here and help like always, ya' know," I said with a smile to Yūjō who shook his head, "Guess so," he replied as I finished healing Tachi.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Me: That's 10, I am so sorry everyone, I had serious writer's block with the fight scene. I hope it is not as bad as I think it is.**_

_**Hidan: Do I really have to fight the brats?**_

_**Me: Yes you have to fight the KIDS, not brats. Anyway I will try to get C11 up faster, Byez for now.**_

_**Akatsuki kids: Hey Hidan, we are not brats. **_

_**Alex: You are going to experience Pain!**_

_***They all attack Hidan***_

_**Pain: Well done Alex.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N**__**: **__**Heyaz, here's C11 (I will type like that because I get lazy sometimes) I am sooooo sorry for not updating for so long, it broke my heart to not type**____** but I had so much work and... Sees Akatsuki members... Uh anyway I can make a few mistakes, it proves I'm human, so I am sorry about it all, I'll chat more after the story (I think they, everyone in my story, are going to kill me or perhaps they'll understand) so Enjoy. Runs off for now.**_

_**Chapter 11:**___

_**Pain's P.O.V**_

"_**Konan let's go find out who the other intruder is and deal with them," I told Konan who nodded and took off with me close behind. As we were going through Amegakure I felt two chakras behind us, "Konan," I whispered, she nodded and we jumped behind the two chakras. "Neko, Alex-kun, what are you two doing here?" she asked, "Well I was curious and I've seen Okii Neko and Tachi fight all the time so," she started, "I suggested we tail you two and check out the village while we're at it," Alex finished. "Okay, Pain?" Konan turned to me, "You two can come along, just be careful," I stated with a sigh, we jumped up onto one of the rooftops and soon spotted the intruder. "Master Jiraya," she said jumping down before anyone could do anything and ran to the white haired Sannin, "What are you doing here ero-sennin?" she asked, "Neko, how good to see you," he said, "How many times have I told you and Naruto to stop calling me that?" he asked softly. "Sorry sensei, but it's the right name for you," she smiled as Jiraya let out a laugh and ordered a glass of milk for her and Aoi Runa. "Now what are you doing in Amegakure?" he asked, "Well Tora, Hinata, some kids and I joined the Akatsuki after they saved us from our kidnappers. Naru, Mura, Ning, Sasuke, Kiba &amp; Akamaru came today and joined as well, same with Kakashi-sensei," she explained and sipped her milk, tail swaying as she did, same with her ninja cat.**_

_**Jiraya's P.O.V**_

'_I see, then the three nearby are the Akatsuki, better play along,' __**I thought, "That's great Neko, that's also why I'm here, guess I have to join them as well because my mission was to make sure Kiba and them stay safe," I said as she finished her milk, her cat ears moved a bit and then she looked at me with blue-green cat eyes. "Really, is that true Jiraya-sensei? Does that mean we will still have Taijutsu training?" she asked excitedly, "Yes Neko," I replied with a smile, "By the way you can tell your friends to come down, I won't harm them since they took care of one of my finest students and my second female one," I said as Neko told them to come out of hiding. "Yahiko, Konan, you both are alive, I thought you were killed. Wow Konan you are beautiful just like I said, wait where is Nagato?" I asked amazed to find my students alive. "Was she your first female student, Jiraya-sensei?" Neko asked, "That's right, they were three young orphans that Tsunade, Orochimaru and I came across during the Second Shinobi World War," I explained, "I assume you heard everything," I added, "Yes Jiraya-sensei, do you honestly want to join us? You must know our methods of achieving peace after all your research skills are one of the best," Yahiko asked. "Well a ninja must not abandon their mission and some of those kids are like my family so I do not really have a choice," I said with a grin, **__'This way I can keep the Leaf out of danger, see how much my former students have grown (and see what happened), help my grandson (Naruto is sort of my grandson) and keep my promise to Neko's dad,' __**I thought. **_

_**Pain's P.O.V**_

"_**Konan, should we? He seems genuine," I asked my partner aside, "He was our sensei, we can trust him and I do not think he'll take no for an answer," she replied, "You are right, alright then," I said as we walked over to our former sensei. "Jiraya-sensei, follow us," I said, "Come on you two," Konan called the two children and took off after. Jiraya caught up to me, "So are you Yahiko or Nagato, I know that you are 'Pain' but I'll only call you that around the Akatsuki members. You look like Yahiko however you have Nagato's eyes, so which are you?" he asked. "I'm Nagato, I'll explain everything," I stated with a sigh as he nodded, "Years after you left we began making our dreams of peace a reality. Any small village that had ninjas using it to get to the war, we would defend but killing was against our methods. People started joining our cause and the organisation began to grow, we would patrol and defend which ever part of our country that accepted our help. On one of our missions we encountered some Iwagakure ninja we tried to speak with them but they would not listen. They engaged us in battle and Yahiko accidently killed one of them, (A/N: Sorry to disturb but just wanted to say I watched that episode, 'It was awesomez!', a while back so I can't remember exactly what happened, so sorry again) he never killed anyone prior to that. My power was released again because they were in trouble, but Konan and Yahiko helped me. One day we were acknowledged by Hanzō and were going to meet him but it turned out to be a set-up, he had Konan, he threw me a kunai and told me to kill Yahiko or Konan dies, before I could react Yahiko ran unto the kunai. He died in my arms and because of that I used all my Rinnengan abilities, Konan tried to stop me but it was too late I was filled with rage more than the time when I saved Yahiko from that ninja. I tried to kill Hanzō, Yahiko respected him and wanted to work with him, but I got impaled because I was over doing it with my abilities. After that I used the 6 paths and made Yahiko's body the first path, all the paths are controlled with the chakra rods," I finished explaining. "I see, but I do not understand why Hanzō would do that," he thought out loud, "I did not understand it either because from what Yahiko said he was a good man, I believe he was threatened by Yahiko and the rest of the Akatsuki that was growing," I said as he simply nodded in agreement and let out a sigh.**_

_**Alex's P.O.V**_

'_I see, I need to go check that out as part of my training,' __**I thought after overhearing, well I was curious so I went a bit closer, their conversation. "Hey Alex-kun, what do you think of my sensei," Neko asked catching up to me with Ao Runa on her shoulder and Konan just behind us, **__'Let's see, he's got a yellow Aura which is carefree but there's a hint of orange, what is orange?' __**I thought. "He seems like a happy and carefree guy, I'm sure he's very strong though," I said, "Of course he's very strong he's one of the legendary sannin, he's the toad sage!" she exclaimed with a meow from Ao Runa. "Wow, I would like to fight him to check out his strength," I said, "He would beat you in no time Alex-kun, Jiraya-sensei is the best," she stated. "Do you have that little faith in me?" I asked, "No, it's just that I've seen Jiraya-sensei fight so I know he's the best and I've only seen you fight twice so I don't know," she explained. "Also he is my sensei so I see him as the strongest ninja ever that is excluding my older sister and Tachi because of their visual abilities," she added, "I understand Neko-Chan," I said as she began to blush because the last time I called her Chan I kissed her cheek. **__'I need to talk about something before it becomes weird and I start blushing as well,' __**I thought, "How many times has Itachi &amp; your sister fought, excluding this one?" I asked, "Hmmm, 417, she has won 399 &amp; he won the other 18," she replied. "Wow, I wonder if you're stronger than your sisters." I asked, "I'm not stronger than Tora yet," she said, "but one day I'll be the strongest Neko no me user or at least the second strongest," she continued. "I am sure you will Neko-Chan," I said with a smile, "Will you be my sparring partner sometimes then?" Neko asked, "Of course I will," I replied. **_

_**Konan's P.O.V**_

'_Jiraya-sensei and these kids, it just makes me forget about the Akatsuki and great nations. Alex asking if he could call me mother made everything feel pointless. I actually felt that bond with him, I want to protect and take care of him. There is something about him, something that makes me relate to him,' __**I thought watching the figures in front of me. **__'Alex is like Yahiko and Nagato, but he's hiding something which he cannot hide very well from Neko. I wonder when he will fully trust me; it would probably take long since I am part of a criminal organisation. I don't know why I just want him to trust me and know that I will protect him. It has been so long since I've felt like this,' __**I thought as I got closer to the two small ninjas. "Hahaoya," Alex said as a small smile crept onto my face, "Hi Konan-san," Neko said with a smile and a purr from Ao Runa. "So what are you two on about?" I asked, "I was telling Alex about how strong Jiraya-sensei is," Neko answered, "Jiraya-sensei is incredibly strong but I can bet Alex is stronger," I stated shocking Neko. "Do you really think so Hahaoya?" Alex asked, "Yes Alex, I know that you are going to be a ninja stronger than Pain or Jiraya-sensei," I replied. "Thanks Hahaoya," he said and hugged me, "Your welcome Alex-kun," I said slowly hugging back. "The rest of the Akatsuki are just ahead," Pain called, "We should pick up the pace a bit," I said pulling away from Alex and urging the two to move faster, "I wonder who won this time, I bet it was Tora, Right Ao Runa?" Neko asked her cat who nodded. "Well we shall see if your prediction's correct little Neko," Jiraya stated, "I bet you your first novel she beat Itachi," Neko said catching up to Jiraya, "You still want to read that novel, oh did you know that Pain was a part of the novel?" Jiraya asked Neko who shook her head. "Now I have to read it please let me have it Jiraya-sensei," Neko begged my old sensei, "As long as you stop calling me ero-sennin in front of strangers," he said and pulled out a book, "I promise ero-sennin," she said, "Alright let us see if you won the bet first," Jiraya said as we entered the training grounds.**_

_**Neko's P.O.V**_

_**Tora had hit Itachi's chakra points to immobilize him and then stood behind him holding him up with a kunai to his neck, "Release," she said and gently touched him releasing the genjutsu, "Fine, I give up Tora," he said, "And what's the score?" she asked as he let out a long sigh. "400 – 18," he stated as almost everyone's, excluding Sasuke, Amara, Naruto and I, jaw dropped, "When will you catch up to me Tachi? Ya' know we have some good matches, this was no exception," she said and healed him with Yūjō by her side. "I will catch up to you," he stated, and they started whispering and fooling around. "Hidan, you are going to fight again," Pain ordered, "you can fight Itachi's brother," he continued as the immortal, whose mouth was re-stitched together, came forward ready to fight. Sasuke came forward as well, 'I know he would rather fight Itachi but I think he's going to picture Itachi while fighting,' I said to Ao Runa, 'Yes, he probably, let us watch and see,' she replied. "Begin," Pain said and Sasuke sprang into action, showing off his Taijutsu skills that he learned during our training, he launched kicks and punches that were well blocked by Hidan. 'He's definitely picturing Itachi,' Ao Runa and I said together, Sasuke then made a few hand signs, "Fire style: fireball jutsu," he said and formed a huge fireball but Hidan got out of the way and managed to get behind Sasuke and knocked him unconscious with the back of his scythe. "He tried his best," I said to Ao Runa, "Ye s he did, but still fell short," Alex said, as Mizushi-jin tended to Sasuke and Kakuzu unstitched Hidan's mouth, "Who's fighting me now?" Hidan asked before Kakuzu re-stitched his mouth back together.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Me: Guys don't kill me, I'm sorry but grade 11 is murdering me enough, I hardly have time to write and then dad switched off the wifi so I could study without getting distracted. Can you forgive me? And if you want to punish someone, try the education department who give us an extremely long syllabus or my principle (Mr V. Pillay) who is just damn annoying at times!**_

_**Pain: Fine we understand and we will not kill you, but we can't attack your principle or the education department. So we'll take our frustration out on Hidan.**_

_***Hidan runs and is chased by the Akatsuki***_

_**Me: Awww, alright and no promises but I'll try to put up 12 as soon as I finish it. As I explained before these ones are not pre-written so it takes longer and school is back on the 13**__**th**__** of April **____**, so it may take longer so bye for now and I'll do what I can. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N**__**: **__**Heyaz, I am on holiday for three weeks and I know it has been almost three months but I am trying. By the way I forgot to mention that chapter 11 was titled Reunion. So I'm back with C12 but I need feedback and this is for all who enjoy the story so I hope you guys love it so let's get going to the training grounds where we are awaiting the next fight... **_

_**Chapter 12:**____**The Uchiha Story**_

_**Tora's **_

"_**Jiraya-sensei, how good to see you," I said as I walked over to my dad's best friend and our guardian for a year, he and Neko were fighting over something, "Well done Okii Neko I betted on you winning," Neko said, "And I thought I told you to not act like Tsunade," Jiraya said, "Hey, just please give me the novel I won fairly," she said. "What novel koneko?" I asked looking between the two, "Ero-sennin's first novel," she stated, "Oh you mean this one?" I asked holding up the legendary sannin's first work, "How come you have it? Please can I have it?" she asked, "Alright, here you go and I'll talk later," I said giving her the book with a wink. "Oh no, now she'll keep calling me ero-sennin," he whined. "Well you should have given her what she wanted ya' know, sensei," I said with a smile, "You know, you can stop calling me that, you were already past my level after just one year," he said, "How about calling you Ji-Chichi (A/N: means father)?" she asked. "Perfect, but I thought you would only call your dad that," he stated, "Ji-Chichi, do you see the little girl that looks like Neko but has orange instead of blue in her hair and has Hyūga eyes?" I asked, he nodded, "That's your other younger sister right?" he asked. "Did dad tell you?" I asked, he nodded, "He was not sure which ability she had but said he would train her and they would return one day. He knew you would take care of Neko and Hinata," he said, "She said he was killed, they murdered him in front of my younger sister," I replied holding back my tears of rage and sadness. "It is okay my girl," he said hugging me, "I'm being weak," she said wiping away some tears, "No Tora you are being human-ish," he said comforting her. "Thank you Chichi, I need to talk to Pain now," I said and went to Pain, "Pain-San, I think my team should fight, together, they work best like that," I requested, "Alright, Hidan be ready," he called. "Kiba-kun, do your best and lead the team to the best of your abilities. This is a true test that I know you will do well in, but I have something very important that I'll need to see to in the middle of the match. Promise me that it won't affect the outcome of this match," I said to Kiba with little Akamaru on top of his head, "Of course Tora-sensei, but what do you have to do?" he asked. "I have a small family matter to deal with, but I know you guys will do very well. I believe in you guys ya' know," I stated, "We know Tora-sensei," Ningyō and Murasaki said as they came to Kiba and I, "Good luck kids, you three may excel in sensory but you guys will beat him ya' know," I said as they went to fight. "Tora-sensei, you have always wanted to be called that," Tachi said as he came, "and I must say you are a very good one," he added, "I wonder if Kushina-sensei would say the same ya' know, I just hope I'm not letting her down in any way ya' know," I said remembering our sensei and Naruto's mother, "She would be very proud because you are not only an exceptional sensei but also an amazing mother," he said pulling me into a hug. "I hope your right, ya' know," I said as the fight began, Kiba made Akamaru stay with Mura who was gathering chakra while Ning and Kiba prepared to fight, "I think that I will need some help for this, so maybe Pain, you should tell my partner to help," Hidan said, "I don't think so, why don't you make a few shadow clones," Pain replied, "Fine," Hidan said and said a few curses as he performed the clone jutsu. He charged forward as Ning summoned her puppet and Kiba ate a food pill, Hidan tried to attack Ning but Kiba defended her as she performed some hand signs and expertly controlled her puppet with its hidden weapons causing Hidan to move backwards where, he did not notice, Kiba had moved to. "They seem to be doing very well, I am sure you trained them the best you could," he said as Kiba made a few hand signs and performed fang over fang.**_

_**Itachi's P.O.V**_

"_**Yes I trained them best I could, ya' know, same with our Sasuke but as you saw there is only so much I can do," Tora said getting my attention, "I tried Tachi, but I do not have the Sharingan so I cannot give him the proper training he needs, ya' know," she added. "Tachi, I know they still seem like the little kids we used to take to the academy but I think you should tell them the truth, after all you three may be the last of the Uchiha clan. They deserve to know the truth ya' know," Tora continued. "You're right Tora, but," I started, "will Sasuke listen to me?" I asked as a gentle smile appeared on her face, "He will Tachi, he is still your little brother, I'll go fetch him," she said, giving me a peck on the cheek before going to Sasuke. **__'I'll walk with Amara while Tora tries to convince Sasuke to listen,'__** I thought as I walked over to the purple haired Uchiha, "Well done Amara, you have improved a lot," I said, "Thank you Tachi, sorry that you still can't beat Tora," she said as we began walking, "and it's too bad Sasuke didn't do too well either," she said. "I know you and Sasuke probably hate me, but I need to tell you both what really happened," I said as Sasuke came by us.**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

"_**Tora, I can't tell you just how happy I am to know you're safe, I didn't want to lose you as well," I said to my big sister as she joined me, "Glad to hear my little Sasuke, sorry that our training wasn't enough to beat Hidan" she said ruffling my hair. "It's alright, I still have a long way to go. Okii Neko, how can you still love Itachi after all he has done?" I asked her looking over at my brother who was talking with Amara, "Well Sasuke because your brother and I made a promise years ago, but also because I know the truth and could not tell you. It was Itachi's decision on the right time to tell you but I have convinced him that now is the right time. So give your brother a chance to explain, for my sake. I know you believe what he told you that night but he did that to protect you, so please go to him and hear him out," she explained, **__'What truth?' __**I thought, "Okay Tora but only for your sake," I said and went to my brother and Amara by the nearby woods. "It is true Itachi, I am not sure about Amara, but I do hate you because of what you did," I said, "Well I do not hate you Tachi, it's just that I want to know why you did it?" she asked. "Well first thank you Amara, and Sasuke I understand where you are coming from, but I have to tell you the truth. If you still do not want to be brothers again Sasuke I'll understand," Itachi said, **__'What is he talking about, he killed our parents and the clan to get stronger,'__** I thought, "You both need to know the truth behind the Uchiha massacre," he stated and began telling us the events that occurred before the massacre. "Danzō again," Amara said after Itachi explained everything, "What do you mean?" we asked her, "It was him that had me kidnapped because he knew you could not kill me, he made a deal with those guys so my eyes would develop like Shisui's. That's how I ended up there, Danzō is truly horrible," she explained, "Tachi," I started. "It is the truth Sasuke, I know..." he began but I interrupted, "If all you said is true, then the leaf is to blame for our suffering," I said as Amara pulled us into a hug, "Hey, we are the last Uchiha, we need to stick together no matter how badly the past destroyed us. Let us show that the Uchiha are still the toughest clan, even if it is just the three of us," she said with a big grin, causing Tachi to give his closed eye smile, **__'This means my brother is not evil and heartless, he's still my big brother and maybe our bond can be mended,' __**I thought and smiled as well. **_

_**Tora's P.O.V**_

"_I knew it was a good idea, a successful plan or strategy, right Yūjō?" __**I asked my ninja cat, **__"Yes, you were right my girl, it's good to see them happy after being separated and alone for so long," __**my small leopard replied. **__'Indeed, the Uchiha re-united. Tachi seems so happy,' __**I thought with a smile as I watched the scene in front of me, "Come over here Tora," Tachi called, "Fine," I said jumping down from the tree I was on. "Hey there Uchiha clan," I said with a smile as Yūjō jumped off my shoulder, "Hey there Kyattsurō," Tachi said walking toward me, "Tora, quick question?" Amara asked, "Yes?" I replied. "Will you become an Uchiha or remain a Kyattsuro?" she asked, "What do you mean Amara?" I asked looking confused, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, "She means when you eventually marry me will you become Tora Uchiha or remain Kyattsurō?" he asked, whispering in my ear, I began to blush slightly. "Well I have not really thought about it," I said softly, "What if you become Tora Kyattsurō Uchiha?" Sasuke asked, "That sounds great," I said still slightly blushing. "Well then you were right Tora Kyattsurō Uchiha and thank you," Tachi said, "Just kiss her already Tachi, we all know you take too long so learn from your mistakes already," Amara said loudly with a smirk. "Come on Amara, let us go see if Kiba and the others beat Hidan, you coming Yūjō?" Sasuke asked dragging Amara away from us, **__'I'm going with them,' __**Yūjō said going with them leaving Tachi and I alone. "Tora Kyattsurō Uchiha, I like that name," he said, "Me too," I said as my blush faded, "Now about that kiss," Tachi started, "What about it Uchiha?" I asked with a smirk. "I think it's time you give it to me," he whispered in my ear, "Well then, you'll have to catch me first," I said and jumped off.**_

_**Itachi's P.O.V**_

"_**I will," I replied with a smirk and went after her, "I caught you," I said, "You did? Not," she said turning into a puff of smoke, "Shadow clone?" I asked, **__"No wind clone," __**she said in my head, "Well I will catch you the second time," I replied. **__"I will get caught when I want to," __**she said, "Fine," I said trying to track her down, I made a few clones and tried to follow her, "Got you now," I said with my three shadow clones. She turned into ice, water and sand. "Okay now you caught me," she said as I caught her, "So are you going to give me that kiss?" I asked, "Maybe, you did win fair and square, so take it if you want it," she said as I leaned closer just brushing her lips, **__'She hates when I do this, since she is impatient at times,' __**I thought as she let out a low growl, aware that I was teasing her. "You know I hate that," she growled, "Exactly why I do it," I said, "Fine," she said turning away making me laugh, "You started it," I said, "But still," she said sticking out her tongue. "Fine, come here," I said pulling her into a hug, "Sorry," I said with a closed eye smile, "Me too and accepted," she said pulling him into a kiss, "We better get back, I want to know if my team beat Hidan and if Naru is going to fight," she said after our kiss. "Okay, let's get going my Tora Kyattsurō Uchiha," I said as she smiled brightly and we walked back to the training grounds. "Tora-sensei we won!" her students exclaimed, "That's great!" she exclaimed gathering them all in a hug, "You sorted out the family problem?" Kiba asked her in a whisper, "Yes, problem solved," she winked, "Great, now we just have to hope that Naru does alright," he said as Naruto was getting ready for the battle. "Good luck Naru, just remember our training," Tora called, "Right Hahaoya," he replied with his usual grin, "Don't forget what I thought you as well," Jiraya-sensei said**_

_**Please read this A/N for a bit of clarity**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Well let me make Hyō's description clear. She looks like Neko which means she has cat features, but her features are dark brown and she has Hyūga eyes, her hair has a hint of orange while Neko has a hint of blue-green, Tora has dark blue. I know this story is not the best but I am trying, there are plenty of mistakes and if you need me to clear any of it up just ask by tapping that review button. By the way please tell me how long you want this story to be because I have a lot of ideas and if you tell me soon I can decide if I want it to be in another story or sequel. I need you all to help me decide and I am working on quicker updates (I have a plan to set in motion). Byez For Now, AAN/ Ty out!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**__** Heyaz, I'm back and have made a decision by the comments, or significant lack of it, anyway more of that later so just enjoy the story and read the A/N when you are done. **_

_**Chapter 13:**____**Naruto The Hyperactive **_

__Jinchūriki In Action And The Truth Revealed__

"_**Tora-sensei we won!" my students exclaimed, "That's great!" I exclaimed gathering them all in a hug, "You sorted out the family problem?" Kiba asked in a whisper, "Yes, problem solved," I answered with a winked, "Great, now we just have to hope that Naru does alright," he said as Naruto was getting ready for the battle. "Good luck Naru, just remember our training," I called, "Right Hahaoya," he replied with his usual grin, "Don't forget what I thought you as well," Ji-Chichi said, "Got it ero-sennin," the blonde replied causing the sannin to go and hit him upside the head while scolding him. "So you are his mother?" Tachi asked, "The third said that was the condition if I took him in, remember? I had to tell Naru that I am his mother so he does not ask too many questions, ya' know," I explained, Tachi nodded. "I want to tell him who his real parents are ya' know, but," I started, "I know what you mean Tora, but just as I told them thanks to you, you must tell him because prolonging it will hurt him even more," Tachi said putting his arm around me. "Your fiancé is right Tora," Ji-Chichi said coming to stand with us after yelling at Naru, "Take it from me, there will never be a right time," the white haired man stated, "You both are right, I will be back in a minute ya' know," I said and made a few hand signs, "Teleportation Jutsu," I said appearing in my apartment. **__'I just need a few things but this is the most important one,' __**I thought picking up the picture frame and putting some other essential things I might need in my bag-pack, **__'That's everything, I'm going to miss this place,' __**I thought looking around the apartment, "Teleportation Jutsu," I said reappearing with my bag-pack on my shoulder and picture frame in my hand. "Just in time to watch your child fight," Tachi stated, "what was so important that you had to use teleportation when you know it takes up a lot of your chakra, lean on me before you faint," he added as I leaned on him, "This," I simply answered holding up the frame, "Our Genin squad with the fourth," he stated looking at the frame. Minato and Kushina-sensei were in the back, I was in the middle with Hō on my right, in front of Kushina-sensei, and Tachi on my left in front of Minato-san. "We had an amazing team with almost all the visual Kekkei Genkai, if Kushina-sensei had the Rinnegan then we would have been unstoppable, ya' know," I stated looking at the frame and then up at Naru, **__'How will you take it?' __**I questioned.**_

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

'_I have to do well for Hahaoya, wait a minute where is she?' __**I thought looking around, **__'Oh, she just needed to get something from home,' __**I said in my mind with relief as she reappeared, I got ready and began focusing my chakra as Hidan got ready for our fight, "This is the last fight, begin," Pain announced. I made the first move forming the Rasengan that Ero-sennin taught me, "Rasengan," I said as it made contact sending Hidan spiralling back hitting a tree, it must have angered him more because he was attacking with so much rage that I thought he was going**__**to kill me, it was okay though because while I was dodging his attacks I was able to gather more chakra. **__'According to ero-sennin I must focus on not letting the red chakra take control and prove that I can win without it, which I can do thanks to Hahaoya and her friend Asuma who helped me find my chakra nature and how to use it. It's sharper than a blade, that's the pointer from Asuma. I just hope all my training pays off,' __**I thought as I imagined my chakra as sharp blades extending out of my hands. "I have you now kid!" he yelled jumping toward me with his scythe, I stretched out my hands and kept focusing, "Wind blade Jutsu," I said moving my hands, sending Hidan's scythe back and cutting him. "Hahaoya, Jiraya-sensei, I did it!" I shouted excitedly as Hidan fell to pieces, "You did it Naru you mastered the Jutsu we were working on," Hahaoya said pulling me into a hug, "Good job," ero-sennin stated while patting my head, "Thanks a lot," I said with a grin, after Hahaoya released me. "Well done kids you are all accepted in the Akatsuki and can accompany which ever team you like on missions. Sasuke and Hinata, two have to stay here till I think you are ready," Pain announced, only I got the chance to have a good look at him now and he looks like me, there are a some differences like his hair is orange not yellow, his eyes are grey and the piercings. "Naru, walk with me there's something I need to explain to you ," Hahaoya said interrupting my train of thought, "What is it Hahaoya?" I asked as we started walking. **__'Is she going to tell me that Pain is my father?' __**I asked myself, "Well there's no easy way to tell you this but I have to," she started, "Hahaoya is Pain my father?" I asked the question that was playing on my mind, she let out a small laugh. "No but I can understand why you think that, but I have a photo of your father," she said as the smile disappeared, "and your real mother," she added, "What do you mean?" I asked, "You are my real mother," I stated. "No Naru, this is your mother and father," she said holding up the frame of her team and the fourth Hokage, "Are you saying Itachi or H**__**ō is my father?**__**" I asked assuming Hahaoya saying she is not my mother must be a joke, "No Naru, your mum was my sensei Kushina Uzumaki, a beautiful and strong willed shinobi, and your dad was the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, a kind and talented leader. Both of them died protecting you that night," she explained but I interrupted, "The night the nine tails was sealed in me, but if what you are saying is true then my own father sealed the nine tails in me," I said but it was her turn to interrupt, "Which it is and I'm sure Minato-San has a good reason," she stated, "Then it does not change anything, you are still my Hahaoya since my parents died. I love you Hahaoya," I said hugging her, "I love you more my little fox," she said kissing my forehead, the name the village used with hate she changed to one of love, ' I may know who my real parents are, my dad was my hero before I knew him and my mum must have been the best because she was hahaoya's sensei,' I thought letting go of my Hahaoya. "Tachi get down from there," she said, **__'That's why my Hahaoya is awesome,' __**I thought as Itachi jumped down from a tree. "Naru, I don't think I had a chance to properly introduce you to Tachi," she said, "Itachi, I remember you were Hahaoya's partner and you would come with coming to pick up Sasuke and I from the academy. You killed your clan but Hahaoya told me it was not your fault and that I must not see you as anyone but the person before the massacre," I replied, "Well Naruto that's true and the reason Tora told you that is because back at the village we had to keep secrets such as the massacre was a mission and not telling you anything about your parents. What we also didn't tell you is that we made a promise to each other," Itachi explained, "You guys love each other, and Itachi you can call me Naru," I said, Hahaoya nodded. "One day we will be married," she said, "Wait married?" I asked looking at them, "Yes Naru, we are engaged," Itachi replied, "Does Sasuke, Neko, Amara and the rest of them know?" I asked, they nodded. "As I explained just now, in the village we had to keep secrets," Itachi said, "I see," I said, "Well alright then I am happy for you guys," I said hugging them.**_

_**A/N:**__** Well everyone it was short but it's how I decided to break the news that this story is now officially on hold, I know it's unfair to some people that actually read this story and like it (I love you guys:'( and I am sorry). I have to focus on school right now and next year I will most likely have no time. So until I say so there will be no chapter 14 but please give me some feedback and ideas for my story because now is probably the best time so I can pre-write some more chapters to post one time so there will be no need to wait for a long time for updates. Till then Goodbye**___


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN**__**: Heyaz Everybody! AAN and I'm sorry but Grade 11 was not easy and 12 wasn't any easier ya' know but I'm going to do my absolute best to be here since those two years are over, well the latter over in about 2 weeks but I'm here. I was typing a new chapter but there is a part I forgot to add in the previous chapters so that part is chapter 14, sorry about that, so Enjoy**____**, AAN out for now. **_

_**Chapter 14:**____**Family Reunion &amp; Overprotective Brothers**_

_**Sasori's POV**_

_**We all began moving to the base when Tora took Naruto aside, she appeared worried so it must have been something important. They walked into the forest, she looked rather sad, **__'I wonder what she is worried about,' __**I thought.**_

"_**Danna, hm," Dei started while walking beside me, Gaara and Hinata had joined the rest of the children who were almost at the base. "Yes Dei?" I asked, "Do you know why Tora looked worried, hm?" she asked, "I just asked myself the same question," I stated. **_

"_**Guess great minds think alike hm," She replied, "Indeed, especially when it's a beautiful mind like yours," I said making her blush. "So we have new members now hm?" Dei asked while fighting down the pink tint on her cheeks, I looked at the children who arrived today, "Yes we do, wait…" I stated as one of them caught my attention. **_

"_**Ningyō,**__**" I called and began climbing out of Hiruko as the little girl turned around, "Sasori Oji!" she exclaimed and ran to me. I grabbed her in a hug and picked her off the ground, "**__**Ningyō, how have you been child?**__**" I asked putting the little girl down. **_

"_**I've been alright and you Oji?" she asked with a smile, I glanced at Dei then turned back to the child, "I have been great, come there is someone I want you to meet," I said taking Ning to Dei.**_

_**Deidara's POV**_

'_Who is this kid?' __**I wondered as I watched the scene in front of me with a smile, then I saw him glance at me and come with the child. **_

"_**Dei this is my niece **__**Ningyō, Ning this is my partner Deidara," Danna introduced, I smiled, "Nice to meet you Ningyō, hm," I said to the shy child, stretching out my hand.**_

"_**It's nice to meet you as well Deidara," she replied quietly and shook my hand, "Please call me Dei, that was some impressive puppet mastery in you and your team's battle with Hidan, hm," I stated as I recalled the fight.**_

"_**Thank you very much. What skills do you possess, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked, "I don't mind at all, I am an explosion specialist. I see it as an artwork, a form of art that is beautiful and fleeting, hm," I answered her. **_

"_**My oji also loves art, he taught me everything I know. I'm sure he told you everything about his art," she stated with a smile, "Yes he did, however he did not tell me he trained his niece to become as amazing as him, hm," I told her.**_

"_**Thank you Dei," Ningy**__**ō**__** said as her smile grew brighter, I returned the smile. "No need to thank me Ningy**__**ō, I mean it after all it's not every day you see a young girl with such skill, hm,**__**" I added. "Thank you again Dei and please call me Ning," she said with a grin, "Sure Ning, hm," I replied and laughed with her.**_

_**Sasori's POV**_

_**I smirked as I came to Dei and put my arm around her shoulder, "You think I'm amazing Dei?" I asked her, she tried to act angry, "I wasn't talking to you, hm. Can't you see I was talking to Ning, hm?" she asked with a slight blush.**_

"_**Dei it was great meeting you and amazing seeing you again oji. I'm so happy that I'll be staying here now; I have to go now the others are probably waiting for me. Bye I'll see you both around," Ning said and ran off with a wink to me, I chuckled and continued with Dei.**_

"_**Well now you're not now come on, you know I do not like to be kept waiting," I retorted softly whispering in her ear making her blush darken. "D-D-Danna s-s-stop i-i-it, hm," she stammered, "Why? I'm only asking a yes or no question," I asked her. **_

_**She turned around, her blush was lighter perhaps a pink, and pouted with her arms crossed, "Well you d-don't have to a-ask it like t-that, hm" she stated as I put my arm around her waist, holding her closer to me. "Danna hm," Dei started as her blush darkened again, "What? There are no members around," I said looking at her.**_

"_**Still you haven't really acted like this before, hm," she stated now as red as a rose, "So? Do you not like it?" I asked her, she remained silent as I smirked. She leaned on me catching me by surprise, "I'm not complaining Danna, hm," she answered with a smirk as I slightly blushed. **_

_**Deidara's POV **_

"_**How about telling me now if you think I'm amazing?" he asked, "Well I think y-you are a skilled n-ninja, hm," I replied still blushing and trying my best not to stutter.**___

"_**Thank you and I've already told you how talented you are, but is that all you meant?" he asked, "Maybe, maybe not, hm," I stated looking up at him with a smirk, finally getting rid of that annoying stutter.**_

"_**Dei you know I don't like to be kept waiting," he stated, the smirk still present on his lips, "I know, hm," I replied and attempted to walk ahead of him but failed as he pulled me back and closer than before. **_

"_**Danna hm," I started looking up at him inches away from his face, in the corner of my eye I noticed the two small ninja in front of us. "Stop Danna, Hina and Gaara are watching, hm," I told him, "Why?" he asked unaffected by them. **_

"_**Hinata's explaining what's happening here and she's telling him they should leave us alone. See she's pulling him and taking him to the others," he added as they ran off.**_

"_**How do you think she explained it, hm?" I asked, "We can ask them later, now though you were telling me something," he stated. I laughed, "You are very impatient Danna, hm" I said to him as he nodded and continued asking. **_

_**Gaara's POV**_

"_**Hinata-sama," I called the short haired girl, "Yes Gaara-kun?" she answered as I looked at Sasori no Danna and Dei. "What are Dei and Sasori no Danna doing?" I asked gesturing to the two behind us, "Well uh they are in love so they are expressing their love to each other," she explained quietly. **_

"_**Really?" I asked, tilting my head slightly and turned to Dei &amp; Sasori no Danna, "Gaara-kun don't stare it's rude, they probably don't know we've noticed them so we should let them be alone," Hina stated causing me to face her. **___

"_**Why?" I asked her, "It's something they share and if others notice it could embarrass them," she explained, "Okay," I replied. "Come on Gaara-kun, let me introduce you to my other sisters, brothers and Naruto," Hina added grabbing my arm and taking me to the others. **_

"_**Brothers and sisters?" I asked in confusion, "Well you see they are not really my blood siblings but they are like real brothers and sisters," she explained. "So your bond with them is more than friendship it's as if they are family," I stated, "Yes," she replied as I remembered the other name that she mentioned. **_

"_**What about Naruto? Do you not have a strong bond with him?" I asked, she began blushing, "Sorry Hina did I say something wrong? What's wrong? Why are you blushing?" I asked scared that I did something wrong. She giggled, "No Gaara-kun," she started, "You see I have a different bond with Naruto-kun, it's well i-I l-like him m-more than a f-friend," she added. I don't know why that last part felt like it slightly hurt, I ignored it and asked her what she meant. **_

"_**Y-you see, i-it means I w-want what I told you Master Sasori &amp; Dei has, l-Love," she explained, "Love?" I asked touching the word on my forehead. "Yes, but this is a secret between us Gaara-kun, which means you must not tell anyone," she told me as we caught up to the others, "Okay Hina," I replied. **_

_**Alex's POV **_

_**Shujin and I were walking with the others as the new kids joined us, "Neko-Chan, come here," the boy with a dog called to Neko who was by Hyō, Amara and Mizushi-jin. "Kiba-kun!" she stated and ran to him, he picked her up and spun her around, "Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?" he asked her. **_

"_**Does your girlfriend have someone else after her Alex?" Shujin asked as I got a bit angry but kept an emotionless face, "Shut up Shujin," I retorted I had noticed an aura that was similar to love so could she? "I'm fine Nii-san, well someone hurt me but thanks to Alex-kun I'm okay," she replied, I let out a sigh of relief so the aura is a sibling love.**_

"_**Is that so? Who is Alex?" he asked, I stepped towards Kiba, "I am," I stated as he stretched out his hand, "Nice to meet you Alex, I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru. Great to meet you and thank you for protecting my little sister," he said with a bark from the dog in Neko's arms.**_

"_**Nice to meet you too and your sister did save the rest of us, saving her was the least I could do and a sort of instinct at the time," I replied shaking his hand. **_

"_**Well thank you still, you protected her when I wasn't here," he said as he released my hand, "Yeah he did and held her in his arms. They probably fell in love when they met and I think they are dating al..." Shujin started but was cut off by me punching him, "What?!" he asked as I noticed Neko blushing.**_

_**Kiba's POV**_

"_**What?!" I exclaimed, "Neko what's he saying?" I asked Neko whose blush turned darker. "Well h-he saved me by making the guy that was strangling me disappear and he caught me as I fell but w-we are n-not d-d-dating Niisan," she explained, "But do you both like each other?" I asked making Neko &amp; Alex blush dark red.**_

_**I sighed, 'Young love, why does my sister have to fall in love so young?! I have to set some rules or something,' I thought. "That answers my question, now firstly you both are too young so no dating so you can like each other but no dating you both are too young! Secondly I thanked you for protecting my sister but hurt her and I will kill you, understand?" I stated and turned to Alex. **_

"_**Uh yes Kiba and I would never hurt her," he replied, the kid doesn't seem that bad but it's my sister so I'm going to have a close eye on him. "I believe you Alex, but you know we big brothers are here to protect our little siblings," I explained, "I understand," he replied as I saw Hinata coming to us with a red haired boy. **_

_**I know she has a small crush on Naru but luckily she's too shy to say anything and Naru is too blind to notice it, it probably hurts her a bit but I'm sure it'll work out but right now she's my baby sister so same rules apply. "Hina, Gaara," Alex called as they approached, "Hinata-Chan, how's my baby sister?" I said as I went to her and greeted her the same way I greeted Neko. **_

_**She laughed, I loved when my sisters' smile it makes me happy, guess it's a big brother thing and the reason we're so overprotective of our siblings. Little sisters especially...**_____

_**AN**__**: **_

_**Me: Guess who's back, back again. Ty's back with a new chapter. Haha hope you enjoyed my return chapter, I know I did but that's a bit biased. Well I know someone who's reading this who loved it, especially Kiba's POV. Yes, I'm talking about you Tai! Love ya big bro!**_

_**Neko: You have a big brother?**_

_**Me: We're not blood siblings but siblings like you and Kiba.**_

_**Kiba: Yes and we're awesome!**_

_**Neko &amp; I: Yeah you'll are and also really Overprotective!**_

_**Tai: Yes we are, we have to be right Kiba?**_

_**Kiba: Yep, and if anything happens to you, Neko, or if any harm comes to you I'd probably hit Alex so hard that even Orochimaru won't even be able bring him back!**_

_**Tai: Yeah, I told him to say that and Kari, people are gonna love it, I know I do. I always have from the time you started.**_

_**Me: Thanks Tai and I'll use that in one of my chapter. By the way readers I'm not making up Tai's comments he actually sent me those comments when I ran the story by him. Take care everyone, till we meet again, TTFN.**_

_**Neko &amp; Kiba: Please Review**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:**__** So here's the new chapter and I won't hold you guys for too long, this story chat to you guys soon, bye for now.**_

_**Chapter 15: **__**Improvements &amp; A Surprise For Tora**_

_**Third Person POV**_

_**The children have shown improvements to their already amazing skills in the short time of three years. Mizushi-jin was being trained by both Kakuzu and Kisame, learning other medical techniques as well as more water styles and putting her own spin on it with her ice style. Shujin who was also training under Kisame improved his sword skills and water style attacks learning all that Kisame knew.**_

_**Hinata accepted Hyō's offer of helping her with the Byakugan, working at it day and night. The shy Hyūga showed the most growth from all the children and was then allowed to help complete low ranked missions, such as D or C. While Hyō continued training herself with some help from Tora who showed her some jutsu that she learned from Hō and Itachi who knew quite a bit about the Byakugan. **_

_**Naruto &amp; Neko continued their training under Master Jiraya &amp; Tora, learning new techniques and polishing old ones. The Uchiha kids trained with Itachi, Kakashi and Obito/ Tobi. Amara found that she could also do earth style Jutsu apart from her fire while Sasuke improved his Fireball jutsu and learned the Chidori identifying his lightning chakra nature, allowing him to also complete missions at the same rank as the others.**_

_**Gaara began taking an interest in Sasori's art and asked to learn the technique with Ningyō, who was happy to be training under her uncle, Sasori agreed and mentored the two. Sasori had asked Ning about their family and she explained that granny Chiyo was well, in Sunagakure, but her parents were killed on a mission.**_

_**Murasaki discovered that her Kekkei Genkai was actually the Rinnegan which Pain helped her with and made her understand the full power as well as the limitations of the Rinnegan. Kiba had help from Kakashi but taught himself new techniques with Akamaru since he didn't want his team mates to surpass him. Tora helped him train when she had spare time, she did not want him training by himself. He's her student so she had to mentor him and ensure he grows.**_

_**Alex continued his training in secret but decided to learn Konan's paper techniques, he got the hang of it but never master it yet. His secret training is sharpening his skills but its weakness is growing as he does, the weakness is the loss of chakra leaving him unable to defend himself while he activates the jutsu and could ultimately lead to death.**_

_**Jiraya and Kakashi also adapted to life in the Akatsuki, Kakashi and Obito became closer friends and were partners on missions while Jiraya would take Naruto on missions to train him and he would also spend time with his older students. However they also ensured that the Akatsuki remained out of Konoha, they were still shinobi from the hidden leaf after all.**_

_**Tora and Itachi became closer than ever and were happy. They trained their siblings and she helped whoever asked, she felt happier at the Akatsuki because the people she loved were there. She missed the leaf and wanted to see the people she left behind again. **_

_**One day Itachi took Tora to Konoha, turning her wish into reality, they walked to a place familiar to both of them, the Uchiha compound...**_

_**Tora's P.O.V**_

"_**Tachi, what are we doing here? We're not on a mission right? I told Pain I will not do missions in the Leaf," I asked in confusion. "Calm down Tora, we aren't on a mission. I thought it would be nice to visit home so relax and enjoy this time," he explained as I began to relax.**_

"_**So how does it feel to spend time at home?" he asked as we walked, **__**"It is kind of quiet ya' know. Don't you think we'll be caught by the ANBU?" I asked, "The ANBU will not recognise us, I saw to that already so just relax," he replied as he put his arm around me as we walked through the busy streets.**_

"_**It has been a while," I said as I relaxed, "Yes it has," the Uchiha added as he spotted an ice-cream cart, he looked at me with a grin and went to the cart. "Arigato, you know me too well Tachi," I stated as he returned with two ice-creams and handed me one, "Of course, I should after all we've known each other for how long?" he replied and pretended to think.**_

"_**Well we are now 21 years old and knew each other from the time we were 5 years old. So we have known each other for approximately sixteen years," I explained as I nibbled the ice-cream, "Thank you for that my beautiful and intelligent partner," Tachi said as we continued our stroll. **_

_**We soon walked towards the Uchiha compound, I felt Tachi hesitate as we neared the compound. "We don't have to go there, but if you do I'm right here for you," I reassured him with a smile and slight squeeze of his hand. "Thank you Tora, come," he replied with a smile as we walked into the compound, I knew he must have felt very emotional as we walked into this place. **_

"_**Are you alright Tachi?" I asked as we walked through the ghost town, he put his arm around me, "Are you okay? You were also there that night," he asked, "I don't know, I haven't thought about it, I was just so worried about you that I never thought about myself," I explained, he smiled as he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. **_

"_**You always put others before yourself, it's one of the many reasons I love you but once in a while you need to consider yourself," he said as we drew close to our favourite cherry blossom tree, "It still looks amazingly beautiful and strong, ya' know," I commented which made Tachi look down at me. **_

"_**Hmmm that reminds me of someone I know," he said, I pretended to think, "Who could it be?" I asked, "She's a beautiful ninja with long red hair who I'm about to kiss," he answered. "Well then you'll have to catch me first ya' know," I said as I disappeared in a puff of smoke, he let out a small laugh and came after me. **_

_**I decided to make it easy for him and sat on one of the branches of the tree. "I see you made it easy this time," he said as he sat next to me, "Yeah you always take so long when it's too hard ya' know," I replied with a smirk.**_

_**Itachi's POV **_

"_**Well when you say hard, you make it like a mission," I said as I pulled her close and kissed her, "Tora," I said after our kiss. "Yeah Tachi?" she asked, I decided it was the right time to ask her so I held her close and began my small speech. **_

"_**You have been my best friend from the time we were 5 years old and you were, and still are, my greatest support. Tora words cannot express how much I love you," I started, she turned to me confused, "I know all that Tachi, so what's up? You're not going to have to go on another mission that'll separate us again ya' know?" she asked becoming nervous. **_

"_**No Tora, calm down it's nothing like that. What I was trying to say is will you marry me?" I asked while trying to calm her down, "Oh, ya' know you got me worried for... Wait what did you say, ya' know?" she asked as the question hit her. **_

_**I blushed slightly, "Will you marry me Tora Kya..." I started but was interrupted by the beautiful girl, kissing me which made us fall off the tree. "So that is a yes right?" I asked with a smile, "Yes! Ya' know!" she exclaimed and we began laughing. **_

"_**Awww so cute," cooed a familiar voice, "I'm definitely putting this in one of my novels," another well-known voice stated accompanied with some bickering. "Amara," I said, "Chichi," Tora said with a sigh, "What are you all doing here?" she asked as a slight blush grew on her face. **_

_**Everyone came out of their hiding places, the whole Akatsuki and our friends were now in front of us. "Congratulations," Pain stated, "Congratulations and it looks like there'll be our first Akatsuki wedding!" Konan stated with excitement.**_

**_"That and a peace between us for this period. Remember our deal," the third Hokage stated, "Gramps?" Tora asked confused at the Hokage's presence. "Congratulations Tora girl," he said and hugged her, she hugged back, "Thank you gramps and this is quite a surprise, all of you here... Chichi, Amara and the Akatsuki I expected but you guys?" she asked looking at all her friends from the leaf._**

**_"Well Itachi wanted us to be here and he can explain all of that to you," the third replied as she turned to me, _**_**'**_**_Tachi how?' she asked me and came back to me, 'Well let me show you,' I answered as the others were celebrating while I began explaining, well our way of explaining._**

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

**_"Itachi what are you doing here?" the third asked as he met me at the specified meeting point I allocated by near the entrance of the village, "Lord Hokage, I have a request," I answered and told him my plan of the proposal. "I see so you want a momentary peace between us for this proposal and the wedding?" he asked, I nodded, "What will you tell them to maintain your cover?" he asked. "I will say that you are under my genjutsu or that you agreed because of your bond with Tora," I answered he considered the decision. _**

**_"Okay Itachi, I am glad I get to see Tora girl again so I happily grant you this request," he said and wrote on a scroll the agreement of momentary peace. "Thank you Lord Hokage," I replied, "Of course now go I'm waiting to see my grand daughter again and I will inform her friends of this just send a message to me of when you both will be arriving," he stated. 'He calls her his grand daughter as she is a direct descendent of the Senju clan,' I thought, "Understood, thank you again," I said and returned to the village._**

**_"So you even have permission from the Hokage," Pain stated as he read the scroll, "Yes, Tora is very dear to him so he agreed," I told him. "I can believe that, she is a very special kunochi, I've gathered that much in this time she has been with us. I'm glad you are taking this step," Pain replied, I was slightly taken aback, "I also grant you permission and hope everything goes as you have planned," he added. "I'm sure it will," I replied and decided on when this should happen._**

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

**_"I see well this is one of the many reasons I love you Itachi Uchiha, you are truly a kind and caring person Tachi. I can't believe you did all of this for me," she said and hugged me, "I would do anything for you, you know that," I replied while hugging her back. "Thank you Tachi, I love you so much," she said looking up at me with her dark blue cat eyes, "Your welcome Tora, I love you way more," I replied meeting her eyes with my black ones and then kissed her._**

_**AN**__**: **_

_**Me: Well that's 15, I checked a few episodes but can't figure out how Itachi addresses the Third Hokage but I think this is how he does. Anyway I hope you liked it , very romancy I tried adding a little bit of comedy, and if you didn't tell me why, is it because there is no drama? Kindly inform me in a review, it'll be greatly appreciated. I intend to continue the story so I just want to know how to make it better. I currently have no inspiration for the usual ending ANs but wait… Tobi what are you doing? **_

_**Tobi: Planning a future war while eating dangos, want to help the good boy?**_

_**Me: Uhhh I'll try a dango but a war? I didn't plan that…**_

_**Tobi: It's in case you do think of going down that route, I want to be prepared like a good boy.**_

_**Me: I see well okay then I'll help you, byez for now awesome readers and please leave your comments in a review. Thank you!**_


End file.
